Breath of life
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: *Sequel to Desert Rose* Teana deals with the consequences of what happened between her and Bakura while trying to keep her head held high by the threatening war that approaches everyday. Established BakuraXAnzu, and minor SetoXIsis. Very bad summary, subjected to change as well as the rating.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:** I'm back baby. Excuse me, but I have returned. Thanks for all the support in Desert rose! Finally, we get to see more of the war coming to place! Yes, to all you clever reviewers out there, Teana is pregnant. I hope you enjoyed the last installment and I hope you enjoy this one. Please review, but don't leave ones saying you want me dead or shit like that ^^ _

**_Warnings: _**_None_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nothing. Not even Tenionia or Zireria. They belong to the wonderful Sorceress of the nile *inserts heavenly choir*_

_I was lookin' for a breath of life,_

_A little touch of heavanly light_

_But all the choirs in my haid,_

_Saying no-o-o-o_

**(In Teorna)**

"Please, Father, allow me to help you."

King Akrin smiled painfully as his daughter helped him out of his chair, taking him by the arm and leading him to his room. "Thank you, daughter," he said grimly. "I have counted on you so much for the past few months."

"Of course, Father, daughters should always help their fathers," Zireria's smile was sickeningly sweet as she patted his arm gently. "I'm just glad at least one of your children is still around to help. Little Tenionia is still hiding from us."

"Don't remind me of that selfish, little brat," Akrin grumbled. "She's caused enough trouble already."

"I know, Father, but do not fret, she shall be punished. Severly punished."

Akrin grunted in approval and they continued their walk in silence. Zireria led him to his room, opening the double doors and leading him inside. Akrin shivered at the cool December air, wishing he had a thicker tunic on. Zireria stood at his chest, pulling out a night tunic and something else hidden in it. "Here, Father," she said sweetly. "Let me help you again."

Akrin turned around, only to be met with excruciating pain. He choked on his own saliva, his tounge partially hanging out as he choked on his words. Zireria smiled sadistically and twisted the blade around, causing him to groan and clutch it, looking at his oldest daughter with teary eyes filled with pain.

"...Z...Z...Zi...Zireria...wh...why?"

She gave the blade and extra hard twist. "Why, Father?" she sneered. "Because you left me alone. You all left me alone. All for that little bitch Tenionia. What was so special about her, hm? My powers are stronger than hers. You should have given me the throne, but instead, you gave it to that ungrateful brat."

Akrin felt blood pour down his chin. He wondered if his wife, Arsinoe, had felt this when she killed herself. He shook his head. "Ten...Ten..Teni..onia...is special."

"And I'm not?"

He let out a cry of pain and slumped to the floor. Zireria paused for a moment before the grin on her face went even wider. She kneeled to the floor close to his ear. "I'll let you in on a little secret," she watched his confused expression with cold enjoyment. "I killed Mother. She did not commit suicide, I killed her."

His eyes widened, but before he could reply, she pulled the blade out sharply. She watched with an emotionless expression as the light died from his eyes and his breathing stilled. Two men rushed into the room, both eyes wide with shock. They stared at their former king's body before turning to Zireria, who was still standing there with blood on her dress. The first man, Hammu stepped forward, his eyes enraged.

"Princess Zireria, how could you?" he snarled. "He was your Father!"

Zireria glared at him. "He was never my Father."

The general charged at her in a fit of rage. Zireria shook her head at his recklessness and stabbed him the the blade. She wasted no time in killing him. The other general, Amon, just stared at his fallen comrade,and then to Zireria, but made no attempt to attack her. She smiled at him, hands on hips.

"Congratulations, Amon. You've been promoted."

Amon just put a on a grim smile and nodded, bowing to his new ruler. "Thank you, My Queen."

* * *

**(Pharaoh's palace)**

"By the gods, what do you mean you're pregnant!"

Teana grimaced at Seto's words, crossing her arms protectively over her body. Seto was an imposing figure, not one to mess with, but Teana stood her ground. She looked at him in the eyes, and firmly said, "Yes, Seto, I am pregnant."

Mahad gave her a stressed look. "When were you planning on telling us?"

"When I was absolutely sure. I'm almost on my third month."

Seto turned to Mahad, shouldering the magicain from her view. "I'm sure you know a spell that can destroy the _thing_. I really don't want to go through a stoning process."

Teana's eyes flashed with rage and she forced Seto to face her, feeling a lot more powerful than she actually was. "You will not touch my son! He is innocent, you hear me? Do not speak of him as if he is a thing!"

"She's right, you know," Atem pipped in, apparating at Teana's side with a firm look. "We will not harm this child. It is not the child's fault it was created."

"_He_," Teana corrected. "It's not his fault he was created."

"Right, it's not his fault he was created."

Isis sighed, putting a hand on Seto's arm. "Seto does bring up a point, though," she gave Atem and Teana sympathetic looks. "This child will causes problems. Not that I mean any disrespect to both of you."

Teana gave Yami a look and he shook his head. "We will not hurt the child. I forbid it."

"Tch," Seto muttered and walked away, the rests of the priests leaving as well. Only Tenionia and Atem stayed behind, pacing back and forth slowly, trying to make sense of what was going on. Atem looked Teana in the eye, his face hard and serious.

"Teana, I won't allow harm for you or the child, but," he narrowed his eyes. "Who is the Father?"

Teana froze, her hands wringing in her lap as she bit her lip. "I...I don't know," she admitted, feeling terrible for lying, but she didn't want to slander Bakura's name. It wouldn't be fair towards him. She had been willing. "I couldn't see and I panicked when he did it," she felt tears form in her eyes, but they were not of the rape she had been through, but the lie. "I blacked out."

Atem nodded, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. "I understand. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I didn't realize it; you had been acting very strong and normal."

He left after that, leaving Tenionia with her, who scrutinized her with dark eyes. The other princess crossed her arms, her mouth pressed in a thin line. "I don't believe you," she said stoiclally. "It does not add up."

Teana shook her head. "It's the truth. I do not wish to talk about what happened, if you do not mind," she stood up to leave, but Tenionia stopped her, placing both of her hands on her shoulder and forcing her to face her.

"Do not lie to me, I can tell a liar when I see one," she looked into Teana's eyes and her eyes softened. "What happened? Tell me, please!"

Teana sighed. "Promise you won't tell anyone?

"I promise."

Teana narrowed her eyes. "I trust you, Tenionia, but I need more than your word. I want you to swear it. Swear it on the most important thing in your life."

Tenionia's narrowed eyes narrowed even furthur. "I swear on my brother's grave. I will not tell a soul what happened unless you tell me."

Teana glanced around, seeing the servants come in. She pulled Tenionia into her room, making sure that no one could hear what she was about to say. Tenionia sat down on her bed, fingers laced together in her lap and her back straight. Teana sat down with her, fidgety and nervous. "It happened shortly before you and Seto attacked the village. I had been kidnapped a while back and Bakura saved my life. It wasn't long after that, that he...he kissed me. I guess the feelings he had for me came through and mine did too. A while later, we made love on the roof."

"On the roof?"

Teana blushed. "Yes, on the roof."

Tenionia took her hand. "I can't say I very much approve of that sort of behavior before marriage," she noted Teana's blush deepening. "But it is not my place to judge. Like I promised, I will not tell anyone what actually happened. I swear by the power of Isis to protect your and your son."

Teana smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm not doing it for gratitude," Tenionia warned, her face looking like a teacher. "I'm doing it because if it were me, I would want the same thing. I'll even fight Seto off if I have too."

"That would be strange to see."

"It would, but you get the idea."

Teana placed her face in her hands, rubbing her temples. "I just feel terrible for lying to Atem and slandering Bakura's name. I know Atem doesn't know it was Bakura, but if my son has white hair..."

Tenionia squeezed her hand gently. "Don't worry, I am here to protect. If they try to hurt your son, or you, I will not hesitate to attack. I'll even get you out of the country. Atem would help, I know he would."

"I'm sure he would."

Tenionia placed a hand on her abdomen, even though a baby bump had not yet formed. She smiled, using her magic to see the infant. "He's developing quite nicely. He'll be beatiful, just like his Mother."

Teana smiled. "I don't even know if it is a boy yet. Is there any way to tell yet?"

Tenionia shook her head. "He's not far enough along yet to tell. I can tell you in two more months, if you would like."

Teana shook her head. "No, I'd like to be surprised. I just have a feeling it's a boy," she rested a hand on her abdomen. "Mother's intuition I guess."

Tenionia laughed and patted her hand, letting go of it and standing up. "I will be heading for bed now, good night, Princess."

"Good night, Princess Tenionia."

* * *

**(Somewhere around the palace)**

"Bakura, I really think we should leave. I don't like being this close to the palace. Especially with all the guards around. There's more of them now."

Bakura ignored Marik's warning and continued to watch the pharaoh as he lay in his bed, a frustrated sign on his resting face. He had seen all the other priests in their beds, and they all had the same looks on their faces. Something was going on, and he needed to find out. Teana's room was the last room he visited. He stepped inside carefully, seeing she was fast asleep.

He walked around her room carefully, trying not to wake her. She looked peaceful enough, so he let a rare smile show through. "Good night, my Desert rose," he mumbled. "I'll see you soon."

He placed a kiss to her forhead and retreated out into the night. Marik didn't look all to pleased with the fact that they had almost been caught, but he did not care. The two of them rode off into the night, leaving no trace of them being there.

* * *

Please review! Oh Bakura, if only you knew what was REALLY going on. That would be kind of interesting to explain. Sadly, we won't be seeing too much of him in this one. He will be in it, but he will be doing...other things. Thief like things. The song was Breath of Life by Florence and the Machine. Review and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:** Okay, thanks for the reivews! I don't have much to say today, so happy readings!_

**_Warnings: _**_ None_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nothing. Except minor OC's besides Tenionia and Zireria_

_To get a dream of life again,_

_A little vision at the start and the end,_

_But all the choirs in my head,_

_Sing no-oh-oh-oh-oh_

**(Pharoah's palace)**

"Alright, Mana, try the aparation exercise again. This time, please stop impersonating Seto. You know he doesn't like it."

Both Teana and Tenionia snickered at Mana's expression. She stood in front of Mahad, her hands on her hips and a glimmer in her eyes. "But Master," she pestered. "Impersonating Seto is fun!"

Mahad sighed impatiently and Mana just grumbled, changing into a fake Atem. Mahad nodded in approval, crossing his arms and looking thoughtful. "Very good, a bit off on some features, but otherwise, well done."

Mana beamed and ran over to her two friends. "See that, guys! I did it!"

Teana smiled gently, nodding to the younger girl. "Nice job, Mana."

"Yes, very good," Tenionia praised, the smile on her face more polite and reserved. Mahad went over to the white magician, looking at her curiously.

"Princess Tenionia, you studied apparation as well, did you not?"

Tenionia nodded, standing up and apparating into a fake version of Seto. Mahad shook his head, but even he could not conceal the smile on his own face. Teana and Mana just giggled. Mahad looked at his friend in mock scolding. "Princess Tenionia, a princess should know better."

Tenionia placed her hands on her hips. "Well I'm not your ordinary princess."

"Isn't that the truth?"

The four of them turned around to see Seto and Isis standing in the archway, their arms crossed and amused looks on their faces. Seto looked at Tenionia, ignoring her scowl. "Are you even sure you can call yourself a princess now?"

Tenionia narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Seto gave a dry chuckle, but his eyes were unchanging. "Didn't you hear? King Akrin is dead. Your sister has taken the throne, and from what I have heard, she's disowned you."

Mana stared at him, her mouth shaping a small Oh. "What do you mean, Seto? Are you saying this," she bit her lip as she paused. "Just to be mean?"

"He means that Tenionia cannot return to the palace. She has no way of returning to her country unless Zireria allows it, or unless Zireria dies," she looked at them firmly. "She has played her cards well so far."

"Who's side are you on?" Mahad growled. "You two have been acting strange."

Isis sighed. "We are preparing for war, Mahad. We don't have time for childish games and such, and with a baby on the way..." she glanced at Teana. "We need to be very serious."

"I fail to see how throwing barbs at each other is taking things very serious," Teana cut in, giving the two of them disapointed looks. "We should be supporting each other, not going against one another."

Isis gave her a smile smile. "I suppose you're right, Princess."

"Tch," Seto scoffed. "So you say, but we probably have spies all over the place. I fail to see why we should support spies."

"Seto," Isis cut in, her voice as sharp and cold as a blade. "That is enough. I believe our Pharaoh has told you to stop accusing Tenionia. We already know she is on our side."

"Whatever."

Isis just sighed as he stalked off and entered the room. "I am sorry for his behavior," she said coolly. "I don't know what is up with him these days. He locks himself in his room sometimes and won't come out for days."

"Why?" Mana asked.

"I do not know, but he is preparing for war, I do know that."

"I fail to see what you see in him," Tenionia said. "But it is not my place to judge."

Isis glanced at her with that same coolness. "No, it is not, Tenionia. I would advise that you and Seto try to be civil to one another."

Tenionia shook her head, but a smile played at her lips. "I suppose we could try, if Seto actually tries to be nice."

Isis nodded and turned, her hips swaying as she left. Mahad sighed, wondering how his friends could be rude to one another one minute, and then the next, defending each other. It amazed him to no end, but he didn't really have a problem with it.

"Seto can be a real ass sometimes," Mana stated bluntly. "And Isis is just...Isis."

"Mana!"

"Sorry, Master, but it's true."

Teana just shook her head. "That's not the point, Mana. That was just somewhat rude to say," she glanced at the doorway, a smile playing at her eyes. "Even if it is the truth."

Mahad scowled at the three girls. "You three, it amazes me how you can all say those things as if they are jokes."

The three girls shrugged, before Teana's face grew serious. "There is something I have been meaning to ask," she began slowly. "While I had been...away, I learned how to duel."

The three of them looked at her before Tenionia spoke up, her eyebrow raised. "Who taught you?"

"Marik. He taught me one day so I had something to do. He was probably one of the nicest thieves there. He never hurt me or anything."

Mahad nodded. "Anything else?"

Teana nodded. "I can summon deities from Greece. I summoned Aphrodite once and almost another god. My skin turned to silver and I had started to float. When I summoned Aphrodite, my skin turned to a golden orange.

Mahad stared at her, thinking for a moment. "That does make a little sense, there are people who carry pieces of the gods inside them, but...I never suspected you of being one of those people. I've only met ones from Egypt, I didn't even think that other people from around the world with their own gods could do it."

Tenionia looked at her. "I carry a piece of Isis in my soul. I was about to say that you may carry a piece of Aphrodite, but it appears that you carry more than that. I would like to see you duel."

Teana nodded. "We will soon."

Mana's smile was cheerful, but her eyes were worried. "But shouldn't you becareful? If the duel becomes too much, could it hurt the baby?"

Mahad nodded. "We'll have to be careful. The first few months are the most vital. I'm sure you don't want to have a miscarriage."

"I'm sure Seto would."

"Mana," Teniona scolded sharply before turning back to Teana. "We will help you, do not worry."

"I won't."

* * *

**(In Teorna)**

"You called for me, My Queen?"

Zireria slumped down into the bathwater, lifting her pale ankle out to him. Amon stood calmly in front of her, his back straight as he awaited her command. Zireria looked miffed that he showed no attention to her. She huffed and stood up, letting the water drip around her body as a maid put her sleeping dress on. Amon followed her into her room, standing there politely as Zireria laid on here bed.

"Come, sit down," she commanded. "Don't be so stiff."

He sat down silently on her bed, noting very well what she wanted. Zireria sighed and looked up at the ceiling, speaking outloud in a bored fashion. "I have an assignmet for you."

"And what is it"

Zireria sighed. "I want you to go to Egypt, to ask them to surrendor or else, we will attack. One last chance, or so to say before we slaughter their people."

Amon let a brief smile fill his lips. "Slaughter everyone?"

"Well, not me specifically, but my army."

Her shook his head. "I would expect no less from you, My Queen."

She grinned and sat up, shifting her night dress so that it hung loose around her shoulders. Amon noted this, but made no move to say or do anything. Zireria sighed impatienly and poked his arm. "You look tense, what is troubling you?"

Amon narrowed his eyes, looking at the wall in front of him. "I don't like how Greece is sending supplies and soldiers. We need to take out their princess. If we can cut her off, I doubt Greece will want to help Egypt anymore."

"You're right," she purred. "Do you want a reward for your idea? Or are you just going to continue ignoring me for the night, hm? It's rude for one to delay the Queen in her wishes."

He let a smirk grace his lips. He turned over and pounced on her, kissing her with a firery passion. She grinned into it, wrapping her arms around his neck as they carried on the rest of the night.

* * *

Review please! Song was Breath of Life by Florence and the Machine


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note:** Thanks for the reviews! Oh, and please don't ask if the baby will be a boy or girl. It's already been decided._

**_Warnings: _**_Violence, well, not much violence_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own anything, but minor OC'S besides Tenionia and Zireria. I do however, own Amon_

_But I needed one more touch,_

_Another taste of heavenly rush,_

_And I believe, I believe it,_

_So-oh-oh-oh-oh_

**(Pharaoh's palace)**

"My Pharaoh! A messenger from Teorna has come!"

Everyone looked up at the messenger boy who had just run in from the windy January weather. Atem stood up from his lunch, his cape swishing behind him as he walked towards the boy, taking him by the shoulders gently. "Where is this messenger?"

The boy looked up at him calmly. "In the hallway. The guards refuse to let him in."

Atem looked to Tenionia, who nodded uncomfortably. He motioned for the guards the let the man through. Tenionia tightened her grip on Teana's hand, her face pale. Teana looked at her before glancing at the man. "What's wrong, Nia?"

Tenionia wet her lips before answering. "That's Amon, Zireria's new General from what I heard. They've known each other for a long time. He's her favorite, and there's a reason why."

Teana looked at the man who had just entered. He was handsome, there was no denying that. His skin was lightly sun kissed, with brown hair that looked sun kissed as well. She suspect he knew Tenionia from somewhere in the palace in Teorna, but she did not know for sure. His eyes were a hazel brown, and they looked bored.

Atem narrowed his eyes at him, perched up in his golden throne. "Speak, what is your buisness here?"

The man met Tenionia's eyes before returning to the Pharaoh. "I have come on behalf of my Queen, Queen Zireria. She has issued her articles of surrendor and has ordered me to place them on you. First," he opened the scroll in his hand. "Surrendor must be immediatly and quickly. Second, you will hand the Princess Tenionia to her immediatly. Third, Pharaoh Atem, you must surrendor your crown to her."

Seto slammed his hands on the banquet table, his eyes enraged. "Are you out of your mind? There is no way in RA's name that we will surrendor to that bitch!"

Amon took a step forward, his stance and eyes looking dangerous. "I ask that you do not insult my Queen. If you wish to live, that is."

"Oh, I'm so scared of someone like you."

Tenionia turned to Seto, giving him a warning hand sign. "Seto," she murmured. "Do not test this man. He is more dangerous than he looks."

Amon looked back at her, amusment flickering in his smile before it turned back to a bored one. "I'm surprised you remember me, Tenionia," he said noncholantly. "I figured you would have forgotten me."

Tenionia shook her head, her eyes meeting his coldly. "I would never forget the person who slaughtered an entire group of people because my Father ordered them too. Even if it was wrong."

Amon shrugged. "Your Father is dead. And you don't even know how, do you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked with narrowed eyes, power starting to rise in her hands. "What are you getting at?"

He smiled. "Your sister killed him. She stabbed him with his own blade. She told me she was planning to do it for many months. We planned it, if you think of it that way."

Tenionia scoffed. "I'm not sad by my Father dying; his death was not unwelcomed by the people most likely. I am sad though, that it was my sister that had to do it. It must have been difficult, hm? Having the thought of planning to kill her own Father."

Amon chuckled. "Oh, you poor, estranged Princess. There is a lot about your sister that you're not even aware of."

"Like what?"

He smirked. "She told me it was finally time to mention this. Your Mother's death wasn't a suicide. Zireria killed her."

The room went quiet for many minutes, Tenionia just staring at Amon. An angry shout filled the room next as Tenionia shot a beam of magic towards him. He dodged, the smirk still on his face. Mahad held Tenionia's hands behind her back. "Calm down, Princess!" he urged, before adding quietly. "You can mourn later."

Teana held her friend's arm in comfort. Tenionia sat shakily down, her eyes filled with tears. Atem glared at Amon. "Is that all you came here for? To start dischord among my friends?"

Amon shook his head. "My Queen is just about ready to actually start the war. And how is your army?"

Atem looked at Mahad and Seto, who both nodded. "Our army is ready."

Amon's eyes lit up. "Good! Now the fun part can begin. Our army can't wait to sink our swords into Greek and Egyptian men."

"That's disgusting," Teana snarled. "How can you think like that?"

Amon stared at her for a long time before an even wider grin spread across his features. "If I were you, lady, I would watch my back. Zireria is very bent on killing you at the moment," he let out a dry chuckle. "Well, this is even more interesting. I didn't know you were pregnant."

Teana narrowed her eyes. "How can you tell? I'm barely showing."

"The way you hold yourself. It's the same way a pregnant woman stands. My Queen will be amused by this, that she will."

Atem motioned for his guards to come forward, their spears ready to kill Amon. "You will not inform your Queen of anything. How dare you come in, issuing articles of surrendor and death upon my friends and people! You disgusting monster!"

Amon just chuckled again. "I think I will be informing My Queen. You can't stop me."

Seto stepped forward, raising his millenium rod. "You forget, that you're on our home turf."

Amon leaped back, doing some hand signs before the guards could reach him. A cloud of dark magic apparated into the air, causing the guards to fall over. Amon did more signs and the smoke went towards the table at full blast, knocking over the priests and everyone else. Tenionia and the priests quickly got up, shooting spells at the smoke, but not before it shoved Teana back into the wall, hitting her head sharply.

"Teana!" was the last thing she heard before the world went dark.

* * *

When she came to, Atem and Tenionia were standing above her, holding both of her hands. Her eyes blinked wearily up at her friends, who let out huge sighs of relief. Atem gripped her hand tightly, his eyes looking worried.

"Teana, thank Osiris you're alright," he said. "You've been out for two days!"

Teana blinked. "Two days?" she immediatly placed a hand on her abdomen. "And my son, is he..."

Tenionia shook her head. "The baby is alright, Mahad and I checked. He wasn't affected."

Teana let out a sigh of relief. She had been worried for a second that something might have happened to her son. It would break her heart if she'd had a miscarriage. Even if it would save both her and Bakura, she still didn't think their son deserved to be punished. Tenionia nudged her. "I think we're going to have to place a charm on you and your son. I don't think we can risk another injury like that."

Teana nodded. "Do what you must. Anything that will protect him."

Tenionia and Mahad stepped forward, Atem moving out of the way. Mahad looked at her as he placed his hands on her abdomen. "This will hurt," he warned. "It will feel like someone is poking you with a stick of fire?"

Atem looked at him. "How do you know this?"

Mahad shrugged. "From what women have told me, that's what it feels like."

Teana nodded, and Atem grabbed her hand again. Mahad and Tenionia began to chant some spell and their hands began to glow, forming a shadowy hue on her. She let out a sharp cry of pain before the light went out and an Egyptian symbol was placed on her abdomen. Tenionia smiled gently. "There, your son is now protected. The rest of us can protect you."

Teana nodded, her head falling back on the pillows. "I trust all of you."

* * *

**(In Teorna)**

"Did you get the message across?"

"Yes, My Queen."

Zireria let out a happy sound as she bounced around her room, placing objects around and rearranging her clothes. Amon had no idea as to why she was doing this, but he had learned it was better not to ask. Zireria had a reason for everything. And he meant EVERYTHING. She turned to him with wide eyes, innocnet looking, though, he knew better.

"Amon?"

He turned to her. "Yes?"

The happy light in her eyes faded, and her face turned to a serious expression. "How did Tenionia react when you told her I killed Mother dearest?"

Amon sighed. "She cried, and then tried to kill me."

"Excellent! That's exactly what I wanted her to do!" she kissed him quickly. "Not the killing you part, of course, but now, she better be clouded with revenge. I cannot believe she never suspected I killed Mother. Mother was never depressed, so why would she?"

Amon nodded. "She was only thirteen."

"Hm," Zireria mumbled in displeasure. "but she always was a bright girl, everyone said so."

Amon noted the bitterness in her tone and wrapped his arms around her waist, burrying his nose in her hair. She smelled of spices, and he liked that. He kissed the side of her neck before murmuring in her ear. "You're brighter, though."

She grinned and leaned into his embrace. "That is true," she looked towards the night sky, seeing the stars twinkle. "My army is ready, dear sister, are your friends?"

* * *

Review! Gosh, I don't know why, but I love writing Amon and Zireria moments. Well, review! Song was Breath of Life by Florence and The Machine. Huh, Florence. Where have I heard that name before...?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note:** Keep reviewing and following! Wooh, two updates in one day!_

**_Warnings: _**_None_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing but minor OC's excluding Zireria and Tenionia_

_I needed one more touch,_

_Another taste of devouring rush,_

_And I believe, I believe it,_

_So-oh-oh-oh_

**(Pharaoh's palace)**

"You will write to me, won't you, Atem?"

Atem nodded, sitting a top his horse and looking down at Tenionia. "I promise, Tenionia. I promise that I shall write to you."

She smiled at him, his hand still in hers. Soldiers moved around them, basking in the late January sun. Horses were moved, men were listening to demands from Mahad and Seto. Atem looked up at Mahad, who was motioning for him to hurry up. Atem turned back to Tenionia with a smile. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing them lightly.

"I'll be back soon, m'lady."

Teniona's smile grew. "I should hope so. Don't worry, we'll take care of things here. You can trust all of us."

Atem nodded. "Have you seen Seto anywhere? Mahad is wanting to march out now."

She turned to see Mahad talking sternly to Mana, the younger girl taking in his words with wide eyes. Tenionia smoothed her dress, giving her friend a comforting look. "Don't worry, I'll go get him."

She turned and left, searching through the crowd of men, women, and children. She felt a bid saddened at the sight of men hugging and kissing their wives and lovers; hugging their children as if they might never see them again. Her heart clenched, and she stopped watching the scene. She walked back into the hallway, looking around for the tall priest.

She found Seto in the throne room, speaking with Isis softly. The woman looked at him with gentle eyes, replying to what he was saying. Tenionia watched for a while, seeing if he would do anything. She could tell that he liked Isis, but he would not make a move on her. She walked forward, her bracelets clanging on her arm.

"Seto," she called out. "Atem and Mahad are ready to leave now."

Seto gave Isis one last look before heading outside. Isis went over to her, her arms crossed over her chest. "I hope he comes back," the priestess said suddenly. "I would predict his future, but I don't really want to."

Tenionia nodded. "He's very excited about the war."

"He is."

The two of them walked out in silence, watching as Seto and Atem rode up front to Mahad. They looked back at the women and other people and waved, earing many cheerful shouts in return. Tenionia caught Atem's eye and she waved even harder, a grin appearing on her face. She waved with the others until the men disappeared. A bitter thought crossed her mind. Some of those men would never return.

She felt Teana appear at her side, her hand brushing against hers. "Don't worry," the Grecian girl spoke up. "They'll return."

Tenionia nodded. "I have a feeling they will, but," she looked at the rest of the people there. "I'm saddened by the thought that some of the soldiers won't."

"I know what you mean. There are some Greek soldiers there as well. Many of them will die in Egypt and never be burried in their home country," Teana paused, looking at her friend again. "But it's for a good cause. Never forget that."

Tenionia smiled. "I won't."

The two of them walked inside, slowly walking around the palace halls and gardens, chatting the whole time. Tenionia stopped their chat for a minute, before asking Teana something that had been on her mind. "Teana," she began hesitantly. "You're almost five months along, have you decided yet on a name for your son?"

Teana nodded. "I want his name to be Lysander."

"Lysander? Why not Haemon?"

Teana frowned, looking out across the desert. "Nothing against my Father, but," she trailed off quietly. "I don't have a lot of happy memories of him. I don't hate him, but..."

Tenionia nodded. "I understand."

Both of them were quiet, watching as the sun began to quietly roll down the west side of the sky. Tenionia broke the silence again, a sly grin creeping at the side of her mouth. "What happens if your boy, however, turns out to be a girl?"

Teana shook her head. "I'm having a son. I already know."

"I don't know, there are times when people think they're having a son or daughter, but they get the opposite instead."

Teana just grinned and shook her head. "I'm having a son, and that is that."

"If you say so."

Teana leaned back against the wall, enjoying the warm breeze on her face. For a minute, she pictured herself back at home in Greece. She tried to imagine the sounds of her brother and sister's voices, the sound of her parents talking quietly to one another. The dream broke, however, when she heard Tenionia speak to her once again. "Teana?"

She turned back to her friend. "Yes?"

"When do you want to practice dueling? I want to see if what Mahad said is true."

Teana paused. "Why not start tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow it is then."

The two of them walked inside after that, hearing a servent inform them that dinner was being served. The rest of the evening was quiet, as if no one wanted to talk about the war that had just happened. Isis was not at dinner, and Teana could not deny that she was worried. It was obvious that Isis had feelings for Seto.

Tenionia looked at her worried face. "Don't worry," the exiled princess murmured. "I'm sure Isis will be fine. I'm worried about Atem."

Teana took a bite out her fish. "Tenionia," she said after swallowing some wine. "Do you have feelings for Atem?"

Tenionia blushed scarlett, and set down her goblet. Teana took that as a yes, finding it cute. She poked her friend in the arm, a cheeky smile on her face. "Do I hear wedding bells anytime soon?"

"Oh stop," Tenionia chuckled. "Or I will make pregnancy jokes to you."

Teana made a face. "Pregnancy jokes are the worst."

"I know."

* * *

**(Near the border of Egypt)**

"Has the Pharaoh's army arrived yet?" Amon grumbled. "Queen Zireria is getting most impatient.

His scout looked at him, shaking his head. "Not yet, they're at least another hundred miles away. They are going by foot."

Amon nodded slowly, looking out into the distance. There was nothing but sand and more sand for miles. It might take days for the Pharaoh to reach them, and when they did, they would be tired from all the travleing. Amon grinned at that. While the Pharaoh's army was tired, his would be rested and ready. He headed back on his horse to the palace, putting on his sleeping tunic and walking into the Queen's room.

Zireria looked like the picture of innocence. Her black hair was sprawled out everywhere and her mouth had formed a little Oh. He smiled gently and crawled under the blanket with her. She immediatly snuggled into him, arm wrapped around his chest. He played with her hair, not very tired, but not wanting to disrupt her.

He frowned, however, when her face contorted into her tortured expression. He hated that look. It reminded him of all the crap her sister and Father had put her through. King Akrin may have been dead, but that bitch Tenionia was still around, acting like the victiom when it was really Zireria. If he hadn't come to Zireria, she would have lost it a long time ago. His frown deepened. She may have even committed suicide.

She opened her eyes wearily, drying the tear marks that had appeared on her face. He instantly wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back. "Hey," he said softly. "Did you have that dream again?"

She nodded, but then a smile formed on her face. "Yes, but it's okay now. Amon, you're here. That's all I need to know."

He kissed her gently before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Arggggh! The feels! Song was Breath of Life by Florence and the Machine.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note:** Keep reviewing and following! That's all I have to say for now. _

**_Warnings: _**_None_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing but minor OC's excluding Zireria and Tenionia_

_Whose side am I on?_

_Whose side am I?_

_Whose side am I on?_

_Whose side am I?_

**(Pharaoh's palace)**

"You ready to begin, Teana?"

Teana nodded, the diadhank hanging quite snuggly on her arm. Tenionia stood at the other side of the room, looking calm and quiet as she usually did. Teana looked at hers again, feeling a bit wary. "Are you sure about this, Teniona?" she called out. "What if something happens?"

"Then I'll stop you, don't worry; I promise that you won't get hurt."

Teana looked around the room, seeing some guards heading over to watch them as well as some servents. "It's not me I'm worried about. Other people might get hurt."

Tenionia sighed, looking at her friend in exhasperation. "Teana, I've told you this before. Nothing is going to happen, okay?"

"Okay. You make the first move."

Tenionia nodded, raising her disk in the air, calling out in her high voice. "I summon Herald of Creation!"

A creature dressed in white appeared near Tenionia. Its face was covered by a white turban, but even then, it looked powerful. Tenionia nodded for her to make a move, a reassuring smile on her face. "Your move. Try to summon a god. I would summon Isis, but," she looked off. "I won't. I would only summon her in a time of danger."

Teana nodded, raising her device in the air. "I summon Splendid Aphrodite!"

Her skin began to glow again, much to her chagrin. That yellow orange glow had returned, encasing her in its hue. Tenionia stared at her, her eyes contemplating something. "What other gods can you summon? You mentioned being able to summon something that was silver."

Teana nodded. "I almost did, but it vanished. It was too strong to control."

Tenionia nodded, though, it was more to herself. "That might be the ultimate one you can summon. If it nearly destroyed the area you were around, then it is probably best we do not summon it right away."

"Right," Teana agreed. "Maybe I'm able to summon something else."

"Try it."

"Alright," she looked at her disk, hoping that it worked. "I summon the Agent of Force, Ares!"

She noticed her skin was encased in a violent shade of red, and it seemed to bounce off her skin like sparks. The creature in front of her was dressed in Red armor, and was just as tall as Aphrodite. They stared down at Tenionia's creature coldly. Their red and white wings brushed against one another. Tenionia nodded, lifting her disk in the air.

"I summon Guardian Angel Joan!" Her new creature appeared, almost as big as Teana's. "Looks like we're matched now, wouldn't you say?"

Teana grinned. "Almost, but now, Splendid Venus! Attack her Herald of Creation!"

The creature was destroyed just as Tenionia scooted back, a smirk on her face. "Nice move, are you done?"

"Yes."

She grinned. "Alright, Guardian Angel Joan, attack Splendid Venus! Now!"

Teana watched with wide eyes as the angel soared over, balsting Venus with some kind of light. The goddess screamed before disappearing into an orange gold light. A hot, bright pain filled her body, causing her to double over, wincing. Tenionia looked fearful for a moment, stepping forward as if to help. "Teana!" she called out. "What's wrong?"

She shakily got up, hands on her knees. Her breath came out in short gasps, but she nodded her head slowly. "I...I don't know," she admitted. "When you attacked and destroyed Aphrodite, it hurt."

Tenionia paused, taking that into consideration. Isis was apart of her soul, so it would more than likely hurt if someone were to destroy her. It was a piece of her soul, so it must have been the same for Teana. "Sorry," she said, stepping backwards. "Do you want to continue with the duel?"

Teana nodded, though, she was feeling a bit disoriented. She raised her diadhank again, shouting out the name of another monster. "I summon Hermes the messenger!"

A light green, almost translucent glow appeared on her skin. The creature she had summoned stood proud next to Ares, it's teal wings expanding and returning to its back frequently. Tenionia stared at them for a few minutes, before summoning a creature she called Ice Queen. The pale white and blue creature was even more powerful than Ares and Hermes combined.

It didn't take the other princess long to destroy Hermes, the light green hue vanishing, but the red one remained. Tenionia then waved her hand, the monsters disappearing. "Enough," the girl demanded. "I don't want to do this anymore."

Teana looked at her in confusion. "Why not?"

"I've seen what I needed to see. You can hold your own in a fight pretty well. Don't feel bad, I'm still kind of new at dueling myself."

Teana nodded. "So what have you concluded?"

"Well, Mahad's theory was correct, your soul is connected to your gods, just as Isis is to me. I figured this because when I attacked your creature and destroyed it, you felt pain. That was the most obvious reason."

"I see."

The two of them stood in silence before leaving the room, walking slowly down the hallway. Teana looked out the window, seeing a bird feed off a dead snake, taking parts of it and flying away, always to return. She wondered where the bird was taking the bits, but it only made sense if it was taking them to its nest. She sighed, taking a seat on a couch. Tenionia stood near her, head partially inclined out the window.

"Teana?" the girl asked. "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded. "Go ahead. I'll answer."

Tenionia leaned against the wall, her face contorted by her question as if she were not sure if she should ask it. "While you were kidnapped, what exactly did that silver creature look like?"

Teana back tracked to her memories. "The creature was very tall, even taller than the other ones. It was just a shinning pillar of silver, I couldn't tell if it was male or female, but it felt powerful."

"How powerful?"

"Very powerful," she concluded. "Like it was a very strong and ancient form of magic."

Tenionia took a sip of wine from her goblet that a servant had handed to her. "Magic is everywhere, I know that. Maybe it was like your true form of magic? I believe they often appear when we first use magic."

"Maybe, it sounds reasonable."

They sat in silence, listening to the breeze nearby. Teana sighed, her thoughts drifting to that of her friends away fighting. It would be any time now that the battles would begin, her own people would be there as well. She gave a small prayer to Athena, hoping that her friends would recieve the message and remain unharmed in battle. It was a small prayer, but one that would surely protect her friends.

Or so she hoped.

* * *

**(With Atem, Seto, and Mahad)**

"Can you see the enemy, Seto?"

Atem's cape flapped in the wind, the dark purple material was flimsey in the strong wind. Seto shaded his palm over his eyes, squinting towards the other end of the desert. "I can see them," he began. "But they're not doing anything."

"What do you mean they're not doing anything?"

Seto shrugged. "We're supposed to go meet them. We sent a scout out to try and reason with them, but, he hasn't come back yet."

Mahad walked over to them, staring at the enemy line. "Do you think we should go see them? It might be time to talk to them before the battle begins."

The other two nodded, and they drew their chariots, heading down to where the enemy was. Amon seemed to be waiting for them, a smile on his face. Two of his guards held a man between them; the man on his knees with his chin jerked back. Atem rushed forward to the man, but Seto jerked him back. Amon stepped forward briskly, the smile on his face widening as he saw the looks of anger on their faces.

"Hello Pharaoh," he said cheerfully. "We found your little scout, but we weren't sure what to do with him"

"Release him!" Atem growled. "He has done nothing wrong!"

Amon just shook his head, chuckling a little. "Why would I do that, Pharaoh? He shoudn't have been sneaking around our camp."

"That's not the point. What are you getting at?" Seto snarled. "What do you plan to do?"

Amon just sighed and looked at the man with false pity. "You poor thing, you have no idea of what I plan to do with you," he looked back up at the three men standing in front of him. "Tell me, what do you plan to do to get this man back?"

"Stop you if that's what you're talking about," Mahad pressed, stepping forward a bit. "We won't allow you to hurt this man."

Amon just laughed, shaking his head. "Oh really?" he asked, motioning for his men to jerk the man's chin back even farther. The man let out a pained sound as the men jerked his chin straight back. One of the men took his swod and sliced hs head off before his general's could do anything. Atem just stared at the dead man, rage shaking all over.

"You will pay for this!"

Amon just shook his head. "We'll see."

* * *

Yeah, it's short, but please review! Song was Breath of life by Florence and the Machine


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note:** Keep reviewing and following! _

**_Warnings: _**

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing but minor OC's excluding Zireria and Tenionia_

_And the fever began to spread,_

_From my heart down to my legs,_

_But the room is so quiet,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

**_(With Atem, Seto, and Mahad)_**

"We let him kill that man! Do you know what this means? It means Amon thinks he can kill us whenever he pleases!"

Atem looked at Seto from his side of the tent, hands fiddling with the sword in his hand. His eyes held a deep sadness in them, as if he were regretting ever sending the man out in the first place. "I know you're upset, Seto," he began slowly. "But it wasn't our fault."

Mahad nodded at that. "He's right. It's not like we planned for Amon to kill him.

That didn't seem to make Seto feel any better. "That's not the point," he growled. "The point is, is that Amon had the upper hand. We cannot let them have the upper hand! You know what their bitch of queen plans to do to our people!"

Atem sighed, standing up to face Seto, ignoring the fact that Seto towered over him. "I know what she plans to do, Seto," he began quietly. "I won't let her hurt our people, but you need to calm down. We should start preparing the troops for battle. It'll start any minute now."

Seto glared at him, his cold eyes not leaving his, but he eventually gave a sigh, putting on his battle helmet and heading outside. Mahad and Atem followed closely behind. Seto shouted out a few commands in Egyptian, Mahad shouting out ones in Greek as well. Atem sat atop his horse, over looking the troops. Some looked eager to fight, mostly the older men who had faught in wars before. Others looked a bit more nervous. One man even threw up before heading back to formation.

"Men," Atem called out, pacing around once so that they all could hear him. "Today, we head off to the first battle for our homeland against Teorna!"

The men cheered before Atem could speak. He waved his hand sharply, and the cheering ceased. "Some of you may die," he began again, the weight in his heart feeling a bit more heavy. "But you die for a great cause. To keep the people of Egypt safe! I thank all of our Greek allies for coming to help aid us. To die so far from your home country is something I expect any of you want to do, but you will receive honor and recognition from all of us!"

The men cheered again, even louder this time. Atem gave a grave smile, his fist clenching his sword as he raised it far above his head. Mahad and Seto rode up beside him, their sword raised as well. They looked at each other for a few seconds before turning their horses around. They could see Amon's army in the distance, not so far from where they were.

Atem gave a silent prayer to Horuse before shouting out. "Charge!"

* * *

**(Pharaoh's palace)**

"Has the battle started yet, Isis?"

Isis looked at Teana from her spot at the game table. She moved her Senet piece to the right, carefully avoiding Tenionia's piece. "Yes, Princess," she began slowly, touching her necklace lightly. "It has started."

Tenionia turned from the window, her dark hair swishing as she moved over to the table, looking at Isis intently. "How is it going? Can you see the outcome yet? Or is it too early?"

Isis shook her head, a frown on her face. "There are many possible outcomes of this battle. Some good, and some bad. I cannot see the outcome until the decision is firmly made. Then, I will be able to know what will happen. The future is not set in stone."

Teana nodded. "That's true, but, what do you see so far?"

Isis' hands never left her necklace. She closed her eyes briefly, opening them again after a minute of searching. Her eyes had a heavy look in them, as if she were not fond of the answer she had received. "Many die, but that is to be expect in battle," she began slowly. "Our pharaoh is not harmed, nor is Mahad and Seto, but we are loosing many."

Tenionia ringed her hands together slowly, studying the Senet pieces on the table. "And what about Amon? Is he dead?"

Isis shook her head. "He will survive this battle; that I know for sure. Teorna looses many of their men as well, but they are skilled warriors from what I can see," she glanced back at Teana. "So are your country's men as well."

Teana just gave a sigh, looking out at the window to the mid February air. The wind blew against the harsh sand rapidly, bringing up clumps as it blew around. The whole palace seemed lonely with Atem and the others gone. She could see the longing in Tenionia's eyes as she watched the other girl. The three of them did not move or talk for a long time. They didn't look at each other either, they looked in different directions of the room. Teana bit her lip as she felt something press against her abdomen. She looked down, placing a hand on it.

"What is it?" Tenionia asked, looking over at her friend as she came towards her. "Is something wrong with him?"

Teana shook her head, barely concealing the grin on her face. "No," she started slowly. "He just kicked, that's all."

Tenionia grinned as well, placing her hands on Teana's abdomen, closing her eyes as she tried to feel him. He kicked again against her palms, causing a grin to break out on her face. "It's a good sign, you know," she began. "It means he's okay."

Teana nodded. "I can't wait to see him, even if the situation wasn't the best."

"Well if I had a baby, I wouldn't be able to wait either. They take so long to develop."

"They do."

Isis smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I wasn't all for keeping the baby, as you know," she began slowly, avoiding the look Tenionia gave her. "But I will have you know that I will help look after him. As a priestess, I do help protect the innocent."

Teana smiled gently at her. "Thank you, Isis. It means a lot."

Isis just nodded, heading towards the entryway of the room. "I'll see you both later," she said as she left. Teana leaned forward, picking up the pieces of their abandoned Senet game and put them in their proper spot. Tenionia stood with her face towards the window, letting the breeze blow through her hair.

"Teana?"

"Yes?"

She turned back to her, her dark eyes curious. "What do you plan to tell your brother and the rest of your family about you pregnancy? Does Atlas even know?"

Teana frowned, her eyes trailing down cast as she looked away from her friend. "No," she began. "They do not know yet. I don't want them to know. They would want to have my son killed. I won't let that happen, but it will bring shame upon him. I don't want either, but what else can I do? I can't keep him hidden away forever!"

Tenionia smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry. As I said before, I won't let anything happen to you. If Atlas tries to hurt him, I will personally attack him. I won't kill him, but it would send a message across," she paused, giving a sigh. "You Greeks are very strict when it comes to these sort of things, aren't you?"

Teana shrugged. "I don't know about that, a lot of countries are strict and unforgiving to these sort of situations. Some women are even stoned to death in some countries."

Tenionia shuttered at that, crossing her arms over her chest. "That sounds terrible."

"It is."

Tenionia shuffled across the room, adjusting one of the scrolls that the breeze had blown out. "You'll have to tell him eventually," she began. "He'll come back to Egypt, and he'll want to know."

"I am aware."

"So what are you going to do?"

Teana sighed, pulling out a blank scroll and reed pen, dipping the pen in ink. "I have no choice but to tell him. We'll just have to see what the result is."

* * *

**(In Teorna)**

"My Queen, General Amon has returned from the battle."

Zireria looked at the messenger from her throne, her back poised against the frame elegantly. "Let him in," she ordered firmly and the messenger left. Amon came in soon after, his footsteps quick and sure against the stone floor.

"My Queen," he began. "We have won the first battle."

She leaned forward a bit, rising from her throne. "Excellent! Did you kill the Pharaoh? Or is he still alive, trying to find a way to defeat you."

Amon grinned, shaking his head. "He's still alive, but this is only the first battle, my lady. Do not fret, there will be many opportunities to kill him."

"I am aware of that, Amon," she snapped, giving a short breath. "I just don't like the fact that he escaped," she looked at him again from the corner of her eye. "Nor do I like the fact that you've been away from home for so long."

He shook his head, kissing the palm of her hand. "Nor do I, My Queen, but I have returned now. Temporarily, but I assure you, I will not die in battle. If I do, it is only to protect you."

Zireria smiled at that, a light blush coming onto her cheeks. "When do you head back for the camp?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Her smile seemed to grow even wider at that point. He brought her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her gently. "You haven't had any more of those dreams, have you?" he asked. "I don't like it when you have them, and I'm not there."

Zireria shook her head. "Only once, but one of my servants woke me up."

He brought a hand to her back, lightly tracing the long scar that went from her shoulder blade to the end of her back. "I hate what he did to you," he muttered. "I'm glad he's dead."

Zireria nodded, her eyes dimmed now with sadness. "I hate him too. I've always hated him. Almost as much as I hate Tenionia."

"We'll kill her."

"I know we will."

* * *

Review please! Song was Breath of life by Florence and the Machine!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note:** Keep reviewing and following! _

**_Warnings: _**_None _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing but minor OC's excluding Zireria and Tenionia_

_And although I wasn't losing my mind,_

_It was a call so sublime,_

_But the room is too quiet,_

_Oh, oh, oh, the fever_

**(Palace in Egypt)**

"Lady Teana, a letter has arrived from Greece. Would you like to read it now or later?"

Teana turned to her servent, Korra. She smiled, her hand lightly resting on the window seal as she took the letter. She opened it, looking at the words warily. It was fromg Atlas, she could tell that. She took a deep breath, looking over the letter.

_Haemon Atlas,_

_My dear sister, is this some idea of a joke? If it is, it's not very funny. You can't seriously be pregnant, are you? How and when did this happen? Is the Pharaoh the father? If he is, I am not impressed. You know how I don't like being lied to. I can't do anything for you while you're in Egypt, but I will have you know that I am not thrilled about the situation. I insist that you get rid of the thing as soon as it comes into the world. If you don't, well, there's not much I can do there, but if you were here in Greece with me, you know that's what would happen. I hope you weren't going around sleeping with those thieves while you were kidnapped. A princess should not act like a whore. _

_I will keep this brief, but I will inform everyone in our family. They will not be impressed or amused by the situation, but remember that we love you and hope you are safe while you remain in Egypt. I wish you good health and hope to see you again soon._

_Greece. February 15_

Teana set the scroll down, pressing the palm of her hands into her eyes. Of course her brother would react like that. She was partially glad he wasn't over reacting and sending troops to attack Atem instead. She sat down on her seat, looking at the scroll with weary eyes. It was only the last few days of February and already she was beginning to feel more symptoms of her pregnancy. Her son was beginning to kick her even more now, and even her hips were beginning to ache.

She stood up, grabbing one of her shawls and walking around the palace. The day was surprisingly cool, and a nice breeze was blowing in from the south. She let it run through her dark hair, which was growing even longer with each passing day.

"Teana!"

She turned to see Tenionia running towards her, a grin on her sun kissed face. Teana smiled back, the shawl on her arms even tighter. "Yes, Tenionia?"

Tenionia took a deep breath before continuing her speech. "I just had an idea," she took another breath. "What if I could teach you how to cast charms? Maybe you have some magic in your blood."

Teana tilted her head, her eyes narrowed in thought. "I suppose we could try, but what if it doesn't work?"

"Then we'll try something else."

That brought a smile to her lips, but it soon fell. "What brought all this on?" she asked hesitantly. "Did something bad happen?"

Tenionia shook her head, placing her arms as if she were surrendering. "No," she started in a more even voice. "I just thought it might give us something to do. We don't have to start preparing for the baby to come yet, so I figured, why not learn some spells? And if we were ever attacked, we could defend ourselves."

It sounded reasonable enough. If they were attacked, they would not have enough guards to defend them. Teana was certain that the priests could defend themselves, but for how long? Teorna's army was strong, and everyone seemed to know that. "When should we start? she asked her friend. "My hips are killing me right now and I need to lie down."

"Let's start tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**(Miles from the palace)**

"How many men have we lost, Seto?"

Seto looked up from the scribe he was leaning over, his eyes hard as the arrow of one of their spears. "We've lost over five hundred men, including some from Greece," he tightened his fists. "The Teornian bastards have lost less than we have."

Atem looked troubled at that. "So how many have they lost?"

"Only around two hundred."

Mahad stepped forward, placing a hand on Seto's shoulder. "At least we won this battle, my friends," he reminded them firmly. "We should remember that."

Seto scoffed. "Don't get over confident, Mahad," he sneered. "We still have lost a lot of people. That bastard Amon is probably smug with satisfaction. I want to rip out his throat and..."

"Enough, Seto," Atem advised, though his voice held a warning in them. "Anger will not help us win this war. We need to remember all the innocent people we are fighting for."

"Whatever," Seto growled. He walked over towards the dead soldiers lying in a pile on the ground. He removed one of their swords, wiping the blood off the steel before handing them to one of the other soldiers. "Remove their weapons and burry them properly," he ordered. "They died honorably."

"Yes sir!"

Atem sighed, giving the dead ones a sad look before heading inside his own tent. He grabbed one of his scrolls, dipping his reed pen in ink before beginning to write his letter.

_Pharaoh Atem,_

_My dear Tenionia, how have you been? I apologize that I have delayed my letter towards you, but between the fighting and shifting camps, there hasn't been much time for anything. The was war is progeressing surely, but slowly. I can tell our men are aching to return home, but have long accepted the fact that they may never see their families again. It makes my heart ache when I see the Grecian soldiers. They're so far from home and not many of them speak our language, so they look a little lost sometimes. They mainly keep to themselves or with their own group, but I try to make them feel welcomed._

_But I will spare you the gory details of the fighting. How have you and the other's been? Teana's little boy must be growing bigger inside her everyday. I look forward to seeing all of you again. I hope the war hasn't been affecting you too much. I know it's your own people you're going against. A las, I cannot write for long. I long to see you again, my friend._

_Egypt. February 28_

Atem tied up the scroll and put it on a hawk. The bird took off into the night, leaving a very worn out Atem. He now wished the war would be over more than ever.

* * *

**(Somwhere in Egypt, Unknown region)**

"Bakura, we're awfully close to Teorna's border. Perhaps we should turn around and head towards the Pharaoh?"

Bakura glanced at Marik in irritation. His horse whinnied, stamping its hooves a little. He patted it reassuringly. "We're heading into Teorna, Marik. I'll tell you my reasons later."

Marik tilted his head. "Why later?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "When I defeat the pharaoh, it will be us thieves. I won't allow some foreigners to come and take that chance away."

"So what are you going to do?"

Bakura grinned. "Turn their Queen's people against her."

* * *

**(Teorna)**

"My Queen, Lieutenant Amon is here to speak with you."

Zireria turned around from the scrolls she was reading when Amon walked in. She strode quickly towards him, embracing him gently. Amon grinned at her, giving her a quick kiss. "How have you been, my lady?"

"Bored," Zireria grumbled. "I've been researching new spells, but there's nothing of use to me just yet."

Amon grinned, looking down at the scrolls. Zireria had been teaching him the basics of her magic, but he was no where near as good as she was. He was still a beginner, or so she called him. Zireria headed back to her throne, sitting a top it with a look of ease. "Amon," she began coolly. "You lost the battle against the Pharaoh, didn't you?"

He nodded. "Yes, but they lost more people that we did. Now hopefully, they'll begin to be over confident in their abilities."

"And what if they don't? What do you plan to do then?"

Amon looked at the carvings on the throne, not meeting her eyes. "I do not know yet, My Queen," he noted the frosty look in her eyes, backing up slightly. "But I assure you, we will not let them win."

The frosty look vanished from her eyes as she leaned back. "Good. I don't want little Tenionia coming in here and demanding for me to get off the throne," she lightly tapped the arm rest with her hand. "The throne is _mine."_

Amon nodded. "Of course, My Queen."

Zireria seemed satisfied now, for she beckoned him to follow her. He did, realizing they were heading into one of her private rooms. She handed him something, stepping back. "It's time to continue your training. I'm going to teach you a spell that I learned after many years of practicing."

"What?"

She grinned. "You're still a beginner, but I think you might be able to do it," she looked at the object. "The thing in your hands is a wild animal. I want you to take its senses away."

He stared up at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"You heard me. Now, repeat after me: Isfet."

Amon stared at the object, looking at its innocent eyes. "Isfet," he commanded, and instantly, he began to see gray smoke coming from his hands. The animal began to squeal, but it soon stopped after the smoke engulfed its body. He watched as the animal stopped twitching, looking as if it were dead. Zireria looked pleased, repeating the same words. Black smoke came from her own hands, which clashed with his gray.

"How do I stop?"

She just smiled. "Lose your focus on it."

He did. The smoke vanished and the creature squealed before jumping out of his hands and running off. Zireria wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. "I knew you could do it," she whispered against his lips. "You always make me proud."

Amon just swept her off her feet and carried her out of the room, causing her to laugh the whole way.

* * *

Review please! Song hasn't changed and I do not own it.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note:** Keep reviewing and following! Yeah, the plot is beginning to thicken!_

**_Warnings: _**_None _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing but minor OC's excluding Zireria and Tenionia_

_I was looking for a breath of life,_

_A little touch of heavenly light,_

_But all the choirs in my head sang,_

_No, oh, oh, oh, oh_

**(Palace in Egypt)**

"So, what exactly do we do when we practice magic?" Teana asked, looking down at the simple cotton dress she was wearing. "Is there a reason for me to wear this? I feel a little under dressed."

Tenionia glanced at her friend from the scroll she was reading. "Yes, you have to wear it. It's like your training outfit. It will protect you."

"How?"

"You'll see."

Teana looked doubtful, but she didn't press on any further. Tenionia continued reading the scroll, her eyes shifting back and forth between words as she quietly read them out loud. Teana crossed her hands over her chest, waiting patiently for the lesson to begin. The room they were in was fairly large for a practice room, but she supposed it had to be in order to do harder and more physical spells.

"Alright," Tenionia began, tying up the scroll. "We shall begin."

She grabbed two new scrolls, setting them on the ground in front of her. Teana peered at them, her eyes lit in confusion. "I thought we were doing physical magic? Magic that mean movement?"

Tenionia opened the scrolls, handing her friend a reed pen. "We'll get to that later, first," she dipped the pen in ink. "This is called Shesh. It means writer or scribe or magician in our language. I will show you what to do," she wrote a hieroglyphic on the scroll. "After you write it down, you say it out loud. Watch me. _W'peh!"_

The door to the room opened, but no one came through. Teana's eyes lit up as Tenionia walked forward, closing the door and turning back to Teana. "Now, you try," she instructed. "Write down anything."

"In Egyptian?"

"Greek is fine too, but hieroglyphics work better."

Teana nodded, dipping her own pen in ink and staring at the scroll for a moment. "_A'max_," she said after a few seconds, but soon regretted it when a ball of fire lifted off her paper and hurled towards Tenionia. Thankfully, she dodged it, but gave a startled look towards Teana.

"Let's keep it under control," she began, brushing off her dress. "Try again."

"Sorry," Teana offered. "I'll be careful."

She grabbed a new scroll, tracing her reed pen on the canvas for a new spell. "_Med-wah!_" she stated proudly, and soon, her friend was talking rapidly about something, much to her chagrin. She quickly wrote a new one down, trying to do it quickly before Tenionia did something to her. Unfortunately, she did not know the exact word for close.

"What do I do?" she asked, a bit of panic rising in her voice. _"How_ can I get you to stop?"

Tenionia, who was still talking, grabbed her pen and repeated the word, her mouth closing instantly. She sighed, setting the pen down. "Well, at least you know some of the basics," she began, glaring at the paper in distaste. "Now, let's see if you can use it against me."

"Against you?"

The other girl smiled. "It'll be safe; don't worry. I won't do anything that would hurt you."

"Alright, if you say so."

Tenionia grinned widely, writing something down quickly and shouting it out. "_A'max!_"

Teana barely had time to register the fact that there was a ball of fire heading towards her. She quickly scribbled something down on her canvas, her eyes continuing to look at the fire. "_Maw!"_

A wave of water came from the scroll, crashing over the fire and almost drenching Tenionia. The violet eyed woman cursed under her breath before smirking at her friend. "Nice reflexes," she nodded her head as she spoke. "Now, let's try again."

"Alright!"

Tenionia wrote something down, raising her eyes to meet Teana's as she called the word out. "_Sa-hei!"_

The command lifted off her page, heading towards Teana at full speed. Teana gulped, writing out her next command. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but this was kind of fun. Not the almost getting hurt part, but learning had never failed to be fun. _"N'dah!"_

An invisible wall seemed to cover over her as Tenionia's attack crashed over her. She covered her arms over her head, hoping that the command would work. Her eyes had been closed shut when Tenionia tapped her on her shoulder, looking at her in worry. "Did I go too far? she asked, looking slightly guilty. "I apologize; I promised you would not get hurt."

Teana shook her head, standing up. "It's okay, I'm not hurt," she narrowed her eyes at the look of disbelief on Tenionia's face. "I'm serious, I'm not hurt. On the contrary, that was quite fun."

That seemed to relax her up a bit. Tenionia nodded, taking her friend by the arm. "Do you want to try a little combat magic? I know you're pregnant, but we won't do anything too strenuous," she glanced down at Teana's baby bump. "I still have that seal on you."

Teana shook her head. "I don't know if that's such a good idea. I don't think I should be doing that sort of stuff right now."

Tenionia stared at her, her eyes shifting back and forth as she contemplated something. "I suppose you're right," she picked up the scrolls they had left on the floor. "There is something I would like to try, however."

"What?"

"Why don't you try some earth magic?"

Teana stared at the girl. "Earth magic? What's that?"

Tenionia leaned against the wall, her arms crossed behind her back. "Earth magic is the magic that binds all the elements. Some say that fire water, or even air is the greatest element, but only a true magician knows that earth is the greatest. Without the earth, all other elemental magic would not be possible. Earth is the mediator, the one that brings balance into everything. I was doing some research about that creature you almost summoned when we dueled. You channel Greek gods, even when you're far from home," Tenionia's eyes met hers. "You cannot deny that it's impressive."

Teana shrugged. "I don't know a lot about magic. I just know how to shout a few spells. I'm not a true magician or a priestess."

"That doesn't mean you can't use it."

Teana bit her lip. "But that doesn't explain why I can summon gods from my own country. What does earth magic have to do with anything?"

"That, I do not know," Tenionia admitted. "But we'll figure it out. I assure you of that."

Teana nodded, feeling a bit better. "Thanks, Tenionia," she gave her friend a hug. "I know I can count on you."

"It's alright, I just hope that we can figure out what that creature you summoned was."

"We'll figure it out."

"That we will."

* * *

**(In Teorna) **

Two figures rode side by side through the quiet streets of the capital of Teorna. People looked up at them as they rode by, but made no attempt to stop them. Bakura glanced out of the corner of his eye, seeing a group of children playing on the street. He narrowed his eyes at them, not particularly liking what he saw. They were street children, he could see that. He could see their ribs peeking out from their clothes, and that disgusted him. He almost pitied them, but he knew better than to do that. He was not capable of feeling things, but he recognized what they were feeling. There was a time when he had been a starving child as well.

"They say certain death comes to those who pass blood," Marik commented. "Those kids probably have no chance at survival."

"Better they die now than in the war to come. It won't be pretty when the fight comes here."

"True."

They continued to ride, stopping near a local inn and tying their horses to a stake. They walked into the inn, seeing people drink and eat in a hurried fashion. Almost as if this was the last meal they would ever eat. A woman with dirt on her face grabbed Marik's leg, holding a bowl in front of her. "Please sir," she croaked out. "Money, please!"

Marik stared at her for a minute before dropping two coins in her bowl. The woman seemed overjoyed by the money, for she handed the money to two of the children behind her. They took it, running towards the one who had bread and gave their money to him. They came back to their mother, munching their bread happily.

"Everyone looks like their starving," Marik commented quietly. "It doesn't look good."

"Of course it doesn't!" Bakura snapped. "The entire country is starving."

"It wasn't always this way," a voice called out from behind them. "There was a time when we were all fed and safe."

The two thieves turned around, seeing an old man sitting at a small table. His skin was sagging and wrinkled, and they could see his ribs as well. Bakura sat down across from him on a mat. "What exactly happened?"

The man coughed a little. "King Akrin wasn't always crazy. When Queen Arsinoe was alive, she made sure that everyone was fed. Well, most of us. Every kingdom has to have poor people. Well, when the Queen killed herself, that's when things really began to go bad. Taxes went higher, food became even more expensive, and many of us no longer have homes."

Bakura leaned forward. "And Queen Zireria, how is she?"

The old man sighed. "I remember her when she was younger. Such a sweet girl back then. But now, she has lost all remorse for her people. If the need calls for it, she will sacrifice all of us," the man looked sad at that. "But that's the way it is."

"She's no better than our last king," an old woman croaked. "Like father like daughter."

The man nodded. "So what are you two doing here? You're very far from Egypt."

Marik raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

The man winked. "I'm old. I know things."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "We're here to learn more about what's going on here. We're planning a rebellion."

The old man shook his head, but a smile pulled at his lips. "You can't be serious," he almost chuckled. "No one is strong enough to go against Zireria. Except for maybe her sister, but," he trailed off bitterly. "The little coward has abandoned us. There is no hope now."

Bakura couldn't help but smirk at that. "Oh no, my dear friend, it's never too late," he laced his fingers together, resting his chin on his hands. "There is still plenty of time to take down that bitch of a Queen."

The man looked interested now. "Explain more?"

Bakura nodded. "I really care nothing for your people; I have my own goals in mind, but I refuse to let this country destroy Egypt's pharaoh. That's what I'm supposed to do."

"Why would you want to destroy Atem?"

Bakura grimaced. "I have my reasons."

* * *

Review please! The song is still Breath of life by Florence and the Machine. I used some spells from the Kane Chronicles. I don't feel like listing them all right now, but if you look them up, I'm sure you'll figure them out. All the commands were italicized. Well, hope you review!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note:** Keep reviewing and following! This chapter might be a little on the short side. I'm leaving for Florida tomorrow._

**_Warnings: _**_None, except for maybe some angst_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing but minor OC's excluding Zireria and Tenionia_

_To get a dream of life again,_

_A little vision at the start and the end,_

_But all the choirs in my head sang,_

_No, oh, oh, oh_

**(Palace in Egypt)**

"I absolutely hate it when it rains," Tenionia grumbled, glaring at the mid March rain. "Absolutely despise it."

Teana glanced up from her spot in front of the fire, rubbing her hands above the flames. "You get used to it in Greece," she gave a content sigh. "I haven't seen much rain here in Egypt."

"It usually doesn't rain. This is a rare occurence."

Teana shook her head, a smile pulling at her lips. "And why do you hate storms so much? Don't tell me you're afraid?"

Tenionia made a face at that, wrapping her shawl around her arms closer. "I just don't like storms, okay?" she sighed, feeling annoyed with herself for sounding harsh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. It just...brings back some things I don't like thinking about."

"Care to share?"

"Sure you want to hear about it?" she walked over to Teana, sitting down next to her. "There are some things I haven't shared with you. And you deserve to know, I suppose."

Teana touched her hand gently. "Of course I want to hear. Please, feel free to share anything."

"Alright, but let me show you something first."

Teana watched as the other princess removed the sleeves of her dress, showing the symbols on her arms that looked like they had been painfully carved in. Her dark eyes went hard as she stared down at them. "My father put these on me before I fled the palace. They would steal my life force, and my father did not regret doing it," she glared at the symbols. "Since my father is dead now, these are just a painful reminder of him."

"I'm sorry," Teana whispered. "I had no idea."

The other princess gave a small smile. "What are you sorry for? You did nothing, but," she looked at the fire again. "As well as a piece of Isis, there is a piece of the god Isfet inside of me. It's very small, and I have control of it usually, but there are times when I loose control."

Teana stared at the fire. "You have two gods inside of you?"

Tenionia gave a bitter laugh. "Yes, and it can be a burden sometimes," she sighed. "But you take what life gives you. And I can't deny that my powers have been helpful in the past."

Teana smiled softly. "How did you get two gods inside of you?"

"I don't know, I suppose fate just decided that I would be a good host. And no one ever goes against fate."

Teana frowned. "How dysfunctional is your family?" she quickly blushed, feeling rather rude for saying that. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Tenionia shrugged. "Very dysfunctional. My parents sheltered me away from everyone to strengthen my powers. I was kept away from my own siblings, though Silos often came to visit me. Zireria was never allowed to; I don't know why, but from what I've heard, she tried."

"She did? But then why is she trying to kill us all?"

Tenionia gave a miserable sigh. "She is convinced that I let all of her abuse happen. She is resentful of me for the fact that I was sheltered and blind to what was going on in her life," she bit her lip. "If only I had done something, anything!"

Teana placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. How could it be? You had no idea as to what was going on, and you were so young as well."

Tenionia smiled sadly. "Still, I wish things could have happened differently," she gave another sigh, shaking her head. "But how about you tell me more about you. What is your family like?"

Teana just smiled. "Well, there is not much to tell. I am a seventh daughter of seven daughters. My mother was the daughter of a politician, and she married my father at the age of fifteen. A year later, she had my eldest sister, Maia. A year after that, Electra was born. And all of us are a year apart. After Electra it was Taygete, Alcyone, Celaeno, Sterope, and then me," she indicated towards herself. "Merope."

"Why exactly did you change your name?" Tenionia raised an eyebrow. "I know you said it was to get closer to the people of Egypt, but surely there is another reason."

Teana just stared at the fire as thunder rumbled. "I wanted to...forget about Greece for a little while. My father wasn't exactly what you would you call the greatest father in the world. I was afraid of him as a child, even when he was gentle towards me. I didn't like to sit on his knee. I was always afraid he would get mad and hurt me."

"Did he ever hurt you?"

Teana tightened her shawl. "Once. He got mad at one of the politicians and he needed to take his anger out on someone, and well, I guess I was the most convenient at the time."

"He hit you? How bad?"

"I was black and blue for weeks."

Tenionia shook her head. "I don't see why fathers need the reason to hit their children. We're not things, we're human beings."

Teana shrugged. "It's alright now. He didn't it me again after that. Besides, he's in the underworld now."

"If you say so."

Teana just leaned against the wall. "It's best not to dwell on these sort of things for too long," she stretched her arms above her head. "I've moved on from the ordeal."

Tenionia smiled. "At least you're not letting it control your life. You're a lot stronger than you look, Teana."

"Thanks, Tenionia."

Teana stood up, waving good bye to her friend and taking off down the hall towards where her room was. The feeling of feet kicking her abdomen made her smile. In three short months, her little boy would be here soon.

She just wondered, how soon.

* * *

I am so sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Vacation starts soon and I am excited. Review please! This is a parting gift for Sorceress! I will miss you for the several days that I am away.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note:** Back from Florida! It was amazing, and I didn't mind the heat so much(though I got a sunburn) and I really would like to live there in a few years. It kind of felt like home to me. Is that weird?_

**_Warnings: _**_None, except for maybe some angst_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing but minor OC's excluding Zireria and Tenionia_

_Oh it's a harder way,_

_And it's come to claim her,_

_And I always say,_

_We should be together_

**_(Egypt's palace)_**

_"What kind of dream is this?"_

_Teana blinked slowly, seeing that her body had become a bird of some sort, flying above the sands of Egypt and farther away from the pharaoh's palace. Her wings flapped as she flew, finding the desert wind cold and harsh. She bit her lip, wanting to stop flying and return to her bed, but found that she could not. Almost as if she were not in control of her body._

_The force pulling her body along was not the wind; she could tell that for sure. It was stronger, almost like the pulse of a heartbeat pumping against the body. She recognized the landscape, and it instantly made her worried. She was in Teorna. As she continued to be pulled along, she could see all the things Tenionia had told her about before. _

_Children wandered about the streets, bone thin. Mothers huddled against the walls of huts, trying to shush their starving infants. Other people just sat there, looking as if they wanted to die. Everyone, and she meant everyone, looked like walking skeletons. Teana gulped, feeling bile rush to her throat. Bodies littered the alley ways, filled with the bodies of orphaned children and other people._

_"Tenionia wasn't lying," she murmured, staring at the scene with horror. "This kingdom reeks of death."_

_The force pulled her along into a huge palace that stood out against the worn down huts. She floated inside an open window, seeing thin servants hurrying around, carrying trays of different cleaning objects and other strange things that she did not recognize. She was pulled into a giant room, seeing as it was a throne woman. A woman, who couldn't have been older than twenty one, sat a top a throne, her black hair as straight as silk. The throne was odd, looking as it were carved from bone. _

_"That must be Zireria," she said to herself, staring at the woman. "She looks like Tenionia, but colder."_

_Almost as if the woman had heard her, she looked up. Teana instantly froze, praying to Zeus that she did not see her. Strange as it was, she didn't. Zireria just eased back into her throne, calling out a command. A man stepped forward, and she instantly disliked him. It was Amon._

_"My Queen," he started smoothly, giving a deep bow. "We are ready for the next attack. I was thinking of an ambush, but if you wanted to do something different, I am sure I can think of something else."_

_Zireria's black eyes narrowed. "And what if this ambush fails? Then what?"_

_"Then you may strip me of my command and execute me, if you wish."_

_Zireria growled. "That will not happen. I will not kill you, Amon. I refuse to do so."_

_Amon let out a smile, giving another bow. "I know, my Queen," he glanced around the room, giving one of the servants a glare. "Do you give the order for the attack?"_

_"I will," Zireria stood up, her long white dress trailing behind her as she ascended forward. A cruel smile twisted her lips. "My precious little sister won't know what hit her. If your soldiers ever find her, leave her to me. She's mine."_

_Amon nodded. "Understood."_

_"No!" Teana hissed, and the two figures turned. She covered her mouth, not even thinking that they could have heard her._

_"What was that?" Zireria's eyes darted around the room. "I heard something, did you?"_

_"I think so."_

_Zireria closed her eyes, dark magic piling in the room and creeping around the walls. She opened her dark eyes, the smile falling. "Someone is here. Not physically, but spiritually," her eyes landed on Teana. "If it's you, my dear sister, hear this. Your days are numbered!"_

"Ahhh!"

Teana shot up in bed, cold sweat covering her body as her heart raced along inside her. The harsh kick to her abdomen made her glance down and instinctively press her hand there. "It's okay, my little one," she murmured. "Your mother just had a weird dream."

She frowned, looking out at the late April rain. She wasn't so sure it was a dream now, it seemed to real. And as Tenionia had explained to her once, that certain dreams had meanings to them. Could her dream have possibly been real? It wouldn't have surprised her, but still...

She got up, grabbing a reed pen and scroll and instantly began writing under the light of the full moon. She bit her lip, the pen scratching along the lines of the paper as she began her letter to Atem. She didn't know if he would believe it, but a part of her hoped he would. After all, friend did believe friends. Didn't they?

* * *

**(Teorna)**

"Bakura, are you sure this is going to work?"

Bakura glanced at Marik, who stood next to him with his arms folded across his chest in an annoyed way. He growled, brushing some white hair from his face. "Of course I'm sure," he spat at his friend. "Look at these people. They're willing to believe anyone!"

Marik didn't look entirely convinced, but he nodded. "Listen up people!" he shouted, quieting the small mass of people that had gathered. Mostly common people, but they were willing to take anything. "We're here to help you!"

"Yeah right!"

Both men turned to see a small eight year old boy sitting on the edge of a statue. His blond hair standing out unusually against all the people with dark hair. The boy glared at them. "You'll just let us starve! Why should we believe thieves?"

The crowd murmured in agreement, looking at each other with worried eyes. Bakura glared at the boy, motioning him forward. "What's your name, little boy?"

The boy stuck his chin out with pride. "My name is Rasui."

Marik smiled at him gently. "You're quite mature for a little boy."

The boy glared at him. "And you're quite dumb for a grown up. Of course I'm mature," he jutted his head backwards. "I have to be. I'm the man now, or so my father says so."

Both Bakura and Marik looked back to see a thin woman holding a small girl's hand. Bakura glanced down at him. "And where is your father?"

"Off in the war, fighting for our bitch of a queen."

Bakura was almost surprised by the child's language, but the boy's eyes were hard and angry. Bakura recognized it. He had the same look in his eyes when he was a child. He knelt down. "I know what it's like to be in your position. The ruler of my homeland took everything from me. Including my family."

The boy's eyes lit up. "Was your leader bad too?"

"Yes. Very bad."

Marik looked back at the crowd. "You people don't have to take the abuse that your Queen gives you. Why don't you fight back?"

Rasui's mother stepped forward. "It's not that easy! Yes, we all are magician's here, but we have children and others to think about. If we went against the queen, our children would suffer for it! We would be made examples of and then what? Our childrent would starve to death!"

"Not that it doesn't happen everyday," a man spat out. "I'm getting tired of it."

Bakura stood up again, looking at the crowd intensely. "And what if I told you that I could help you? I know how to storm a castle, but I cannot do it myself. I need your help, if you're all willing to help me."

Rasui looked at him, and than back to the crowd before returning his eyes to his. "We'll help," he said firmly. "It's about time Queen Zireria was taken off the throne."

* * *

**(With Atem)**

"They're going to ambush us? How do you know, my pharaoh?"

Atem glanced up at Mahad, waving his hand towards the scroll. "Because Teana wrote a letter to us saying that they would. She said something about a dream, and I don't think she would lie to us, so I think we should ready the soldiers for the attack."

Seto scoffed. "It was probably her imagination," he began, but his eyes were hard. "None the less, we should still ready the soldiers. I know that Amon wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this."

Mahad raised his brow at that, but left the tent. Atem shook his head, staring at his friend's letter intently. "Her baby will be coming soon," he started, crossing his hands. "I want all of us to be there when it happens."

"We have a war to think about, not a baby."

He narrowed his eyes. "I am aware, but I don't our female companions to be alone when it happens. What if they're attacked or something?"

"I doubt that will happen."

Atem bit his lip, looking out at the gather soldiers. "I hope you're right, Seto, I hope you're right."

* * *

Review! Song is still the same and I do not own it


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's note:** I am so cruel. There is a death in here that didn't need to happen, yet I made it happen anyway. To all of you who liked this character, I am truly sorry. _

_**Warnings: **Character death_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing but minor OC's excluding Zireria and Tenionia_

_I can see below,_

_Cause there's something in here,_

_And if you are gone,_

_I will not belong here_

**_(Atem, Seto, and Mahad)_**

"Mahad, do you see his army yet? Are they coming?"

Mahad glanced over at the pharaoh, shaking his head. "I'm afraid not, my pharaoh," he turned his eyes back to the scene before him. "I see no sign of Amon and the rest of his men."

Seto strode over to them, standing next to Mahad in irritation. "Why wouldn't they be here yet? If they were going to ambush us, wouldn't they have done so by now?"

"Not necessarily," Atem put in, glaring at the darkness before them. "Maybe he's figured out that we already know his movements. If he knows that we know, then wouldn't his plan have failed?"

Mahad shrugged. "Maybe that's what he wants us to think. Maybe he actually wanted us to know that he was there"

Seto rolled his eyes. "What kind of ambush would that be? Not much of one," he glanced back at the troops. "But I does sound like something Amon would do. That bastard is sneak; a military genius I might add."

"Don't tell me your fond of him, Seto."

Seto turned to Mahad sharply. "Of course I don't admire him, what in Ra's name were you thinking?"

Mahad rolled his eyes. "You called him a military genius. What am I supposed to think?"

Atem sighed. "Enough you two," he glanced back at the tropps before turning back to Seto. "Seto, I do have something to ask of you. I overheard some of the Teornan prisoners singing something the other day, a song about Amon. Have you heard of it?"

Seto nodded. "Unfortunately so. Even some of our soldiers have started singing it, but I put an end to that rather quickly," he pulled one of the soldiers from his line. "You there, sing that song that I told you to stop singing. This is your punishment for singing it and shaming your country."

The young man, practically a boy, blushed and began to sing.

_"No one creeps like Amon,"_

_"Haunts your sleep like Amon,"_

_"Makes those little Egyptians weep like Amon,"_

_"For there's not Teornan as manly,"_

_"Perfect a pure parogan,"_

_"You can ask any foot soldier handy,"_

_"And they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on,"_

_"No one's fast like Amon,"_

_"Wears a mask like Amon,"_

_"Wants to kick Tenionia's ass like Amon,"_

_"And his speeches are really intimidating,"_

_"My what a guy that Amon,"_

The boy stopped singing, his face as red as the wine from Seto's goblet, but the general stared him down, his eyes telling him to continue.

_"Give five flameos,"_

_"Give twelve yip yips,"_

_"Amon is the best and the rest is all drips!"_

_"No one plots like Amon,"_

_"Calls the shots like Amon,"_

_"No one hides out and never gets caught like Amon,"_

_"So you Egyptians don't even think of escaping,"_

_"My what a guy...Amon!"_

The boy was beyond embarrassed by the time Seto sent him back to his line. Atem stared at his generals for the longest time before shaking his head. "What kind of a song is that?"

Mahad shook his head. "I have no idea."

Seto looked as if he were about to say something, but a rustle from a nearby bush silenced him. The soldiers stood ready, swords and spears ready for attack when a Teornan soldier lept out towards Atem. Atem quickly sliced his arm, sending the man flying to the ground. Seto growled, calling out the command to attack in Egyptian and then Greek.

Amon soon appeared, looking pleased as soldiers from both sides clashed with one another. Atem jumped in fronot of him, placing his sword under his chin. "Surrendor now, Amon," he spat out. "Let's end this war!"

Amon just laughed, shaking his head. "I am afraid the war cannot end right now, my silly pharaoh," he pulled out his own sword, shadow magic gathering around him. "Not until your head, and Tenionia's head are presented to my Queen on a silver platter."

"Well then your Queen will be disappointed."

"Not likely," Amon raced forward, his sword smacking into Atem's. Atem staggered back, but not for long. Amon crashed into him again, making him bump into Seto, who glanced back at him.

"My Pharaoh, please watch yourself."

"I will!"

Amon let out a growl, forcing Atem's attention back to him. Atem swung his sword, almost taking a swipe at Amon's head, but the older man ducked, taking a slice at his leg. Atem grimaced, feeling the cut sting and blood ooze from his leg. He twirled his sword expertly, taking another swing as he cut a part of Amon's breast plate, crimson blood pouring from the new scar on the man's chest.

Amon laughed, merely glancing at the cut without a second thought. He turned back to Atem. "When will you just give up? Egypt will fall!"

"No! It will not!"

Amon clashed his sword against his, both of them staring into each other's eyes. "Yes it will," the older man spat out. "You will die, Tenionia will die, and I promise you, her death will be slow and painful."

Atem roared, knocking Amon to the ground. The man quickly got back up, a smirk on his face. "You will not speak of her that way," Atem seethed. "Tenionia has done nothing wrong. Why do you all insist on making her miserable?"

Amon's smirk fell, and a look filled with hate formed instead. "Why? I'll tell you why," he smashed his blade against Atem's. "It's because of her that Zireria is the way she is! Because of Tenionia, she has been miserable her whole life! What would you understand? You've only heard Tenionia's side of the story! That whinny little bitch only thinks of herself; she never once thought of the abuse her sister was getting!"

"She didn't know!"

"Lies!"

Atem rushed forward, hating the fact that Amon was fighting back even harder. Hate burned in the man's brown eyes, and even Atem could tell that this man truly loved his queen. He knew Tenionia would like that, but now was not the time to think about those things. "You will not win, Amon! I will stop you!"

Amon rolled his eyes. "You don't know what plans we have for all of you. Even Greece will be conquered once we are done with Egypt. And little Teana will be an example for them. And maybe we'll do something with her child."

More rage rushed through Atem, his blood rushing to his ears. "You will not hurt my friend's child! Her child has nothing to do with any of this!"

Amon shook his head. "We don't care. This war will take a toll on everyone. Believe me," he glanced around, seeing his men fall back and grinned. "I will be seeing you, Atem. Be warned; your days are numbered!

Amon raced off with his men, thier magic speeding them along the way. Atem groaned, feeling the pain in his leg throb. He figured he would need stitches, and he really hated stitches.

A moan from nearby quickly broke his thoughts. He hurried to the sound, only to have his heart shattered. Mahad laid on the ground, a spear implanted in his stomach and blood pooling from his chin. Atem rushed towards him, gathering the taller man in his arms. "Mahad," he hissed, sorrow and rage burning in his eyes. "What happened?"

Mahad took a shaky breath, looking at the spear. "This spear was aimed towards you while you were fighting with Amon," he coughed, more blood pouring out. "I took the spear for you. You're much too important to die, my Pharaoh."

Atem felt his eyes water. "You'll be okay, Mahad, I won't let you die!"

Mahad just smiled, giving a small laugh. "It'll be okay, my Pharaoh, my friend," he coughed again, looking up as Seto came towards them, his face frozen in shock. "I'm not afraid to die. I know I did the right thing."

Atem felt a small tear fall out. "You can't die! I don't want my friends to die!"

"We all have to go sometime, don't we?" he gave a violent cough. "I'm just glad...that I could die doing the right thing. As I said before, you're much to important to die."

Seto knelt down. "Your sacrifice will not be forgotten, Mahad," his face was calm, but his voice sounded shaky. "We won't forget you."

Mahad smiled. "I know," he let out a sigh. "It's almost time, but I am glad I was able to meet all of you."

Atem clutched him harder. "No! Stay with us!"

He shook his head, his hand gripping the spear. "You're too kind, my Pharaoh, much like your father," he smiled at his friends. "Tell Mana, that she will make a fine magician one day. I have a lot of faith in her," he looked back towards Atem. "Thank you...Atem..."

He trailed off, pulling the spear from his stomach as his eyes went out of focus. Atem clutched him, burying his face in his friend's hair as tears flowed out. Seto sat there as well. For once, he didn't say anything.

For a long time, neither of them said anything.

* * *

**(Egypt's palace)**

_CRASH_

Teana, Tenionia, and Isis glanced up from their reading as Mana dropped a tray holding a scroll. She knelt down to her knees, sobbing loudly as the other three women rushed towards her.

"Mana," Isis started, patting the girl's back. "What has happened?"

"Mahad...he's dead!"

* * *

Review please! Beginning song is the same as usual and the middle song was the Amon parody song by Adrisaurus. It is the Gaston song from Beauty and the beast, which I do not own. I did some minor tweaking to the song, but the lyrics in it belong to Adrisaurus. Please support her work!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's note: **Well, I am a terrible human being XD You can even ask a classmate of mine at school. That is, if you know where I live, which none of you do. I hope. Nothing personal!_

_**Warnings: **None_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing but minor OC's excluding Zireria and Tenionia_

_And I started to hear it again,_

_But this time it wasn't the end,_

_And the room is too quiet,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

**_(Pharaoh's palace)_**

The palace was dead silent as the small group of women huddled together silently in front of an empty sarcophagus. Teana held an arm around Mana, who weeped loudly into her hands, sobs wracking her tiny frame. Isis and Tenionia stood nearby with their lips pressed in a thin line. No one seemed to know quite what to say. There was just silence.

"Why?" Mana sobbed. "Why my master? Why?"

Teana looked at her gently. "Because of the war," she glanced over at the other two, who simply nodded. "He sacrificed himself for his friends and country. It was not in vain, I promise you that."

Mana sniffed. "I hate Amon."

She shook her head, stroking the younger girl's back. "Don't hate, Mana. That's what Amon wants you to do. We can't let him win in that aspect. We have to stay strong. Isn't that what he would have wanted?"

Mana paused, wiping the back of her hand across her eyes. "I guess so," she glanced back down at the golden case. "It's just not fair."

"I understand."

Tenionia stepped forward, placing a reassuring hand on the girl's arm. "Life will go on, Mana," she gave a saddened smile. "It hurts, but we'll get through all this. I'm sure we will."

The young magician gave a small smile. "I hope you're right, Tenionia."

"See? There's a smile!"

Isis shook her head, crossing her arms over her white dress. "I still find it troublesome that Amon was able to distract the pharaoh the way he did," he turquoise eyes held a troubled light. "The pharaoh must be more careful; less he die in the war as well."

Mana paled at that thought, as did Teana. Tenionia frowned, shaking her head towards the other woman. "We can't think like that. Things sometimes happen if we say them outloud."

Isis gave her a cool look. "I am aware, Princess."

Teana crossed her arms, feeling strangely cold. Tenionia and Isis continued to look at each other coolly, but did not say anything towards each other. Mana's sniffling ceased, but her eyes were still red from all the crying. She rubbed her arms, looking down at the stone floor. "Is there anything we can do in this war?" she murmured, causing the other three to look at her. "All we've been doing here is hoping...and praying."

Isis looked astounded. "You certainly cannot do anything, your son will be here very soon," she looked at her abdomen. "He should be coming next month."

Teana sighed. "Still, we could do something!"

"What can we do? Yes, we have magic in us, but you certainly do not want to see the horrors of the battlefield," Isis narrowed her eyes at her. "And I doubt you could pick up a spear as of now anyway."

"Isis," Tenionia hissed. "Enough."

Isis just turned, walking away from them with long strides. She didn't stop to look back, causing Tenionia to narrow her eyes even further. "I don't know what her problem is sometimes," Tenionia muttered, turning back to Teana. "I honestly don't sometimes."

Teana shrugged. "Sometimes people aren't afraid to tell people what they think," her mind trailed back to Bakura. "I know of few people who aren't."

"Your brother?"

She smiled. "Yes, Atlas would be one of those people."

Tenionia took her by the arm, walking down the hallway as the afternoon sun shone down on them. They walked in silence, watching as the wind ruffled the few trees that the palace had, the long branches bending slightly. Teana sighed, patting her friend's arm. "I hope Seto and Atem are okay," she began. "They've known Mahad longer than any of us. Except for maybe Isis and Mana."

"I agree," the dark eyed woman said. "It reminds me of when Silos was killed. You never forget that kind of pain."

"I won't ever forget my mother's death. That has been on my mind for a long time."

Tenionia glanced back at her, looking into her bright blue eyes. "I do want to ask you something, Teana," she looked back at the direction they were heading. "Have you been continuing your magic training?"

She nodded. "A little, but I'm still wondering how I can summon that silver creature again."

Tenionia bit her lip. "I have a theory about that. It's just a theory, but I can share it if you want."

"Yes, I would like that very much."

Tenionia stopped, turning Teana around so that she would face her. "I think you may only be able to summon it whenever you are in danger," her eyes narrowed a bit. "I think you were able to summon it the first time because you didn't know how to control your powers. Magic is always a bit out of control when you first begin to use it."

"Even yours?"

"Yes, even mine."

Teana crossed her arms. "But that still doesn't explain who, or what, the creature is. If there are multiple gods inside me, wouldn't I be able to classify them by now?"

"Not necessarily. I don't think they live inside you," she sighed. "It's very complicated to explain and I don't understand it very well myself, but I'm pretty sure you have a piece of one of the gods inside you. Don't know which one, since you can summon so many, but maybe your magic is a link for the other gods to go through."

"How does that work?"

"Like I said, it's just a theory."

Teana just sighed, nodding her head and grimacing. "It sounds reasonable," she said between gasps. "Maybe we'll find out more later."

Tenionia leaned forward. "Is everything okay?"

She nodded. "Yes," she glanced back down at her abdomen. "He just has been kicking me a lot lately. It causes my hips to hurt sometimes."

"They will do that."

"That they will."

* * *

**(Teorna)**

"Amon, would you come here for a second?"

Amon stepped forward, standing next to Zireria with a question on his face. She looked up at him, a smug look on her face. She set a scroll on the table, fingering the paper with smooth hands. "One of our spies informed me that the little Grecian princess can summon certain gods from Greece. Have you heard of those rumors?"

Amon nodded. "Yes, I've heard of them. Our spy also informed me that your sister has been trying to figure it out. She thinks that Teana's magic allows access for the other gods to step foot into Egypt."

Zireria smirked. "I have my own theory. And I am very sure it topples my precious little sister's."

"And what is this theory?"

Zireria's smirk grew even wider. "Etherion."

His eyes widened at the mention of the word; taking a step back from his lover. "You're kidding, right?" he hissed, fear evident in his voice. "There is no way anyone would be able to have that kind of power. There is no way!"

Zireria sighed. "I thought the same thing, but now I'm not so sure," she glanced back down at the scroll. "Etherion is the powerful magic that can make time run wild. If it can interrupt time, who knows what else it is capable of. It could certainly allow other gods to travel the lines of space and time."

Amon shook his head. "But that doesn't explain why she has it. There has to be a reason."

"I agree; there must be a reason. I will find it, but," she let a grin spread out on her face. "I think it's high time I pay a visit to my little sister."

Amon just stared at her, watching as she closed her eyes and began to recite a spell. She collapsed in his arms, and he knew that her soul had temporary visited the daut.

* * *

**(Tenionia's dream)**

_"Sister..."_

_Tenionia glanced behind her, the hairs on the back of her neck rising. That voice...she hadn't heard it in a long time. The voice sounded amused, almost like an amused sneer. _

_"Sister..."_

_"Show yourself, Zireria! I am not in the mood to play your games!"_

_Zireria laughed and soon appeared from the shadows. Tenionia stepped back, glaring into her sister's black eyes. Zireria let out a cold chuckle, crossing her arms over her chest. "How have you been, sister? Having fun parading around acting like it isn't your fault this war started?"_

_"Enough Zireria, why are you here?"_

_Zireria chuckled. "I came here to share some information with you," she let a cruel smile show through. "I have figured out your friend's power."_

_"What?"_

_She let out another laugh. "Oh yes, it took a while, but I eventually figured it out," she walked over to Tenionia's other side. "Tell me, sister dear, have you ever heard of a magic called Etherion?"_

_Tenionia narrowed her eyes. "Yes. Why do you ask about it?"_

_"Oh, I thought you had already figured it out. Considering how "wise and powerful" you are."_

_Tenionia growled. "What does that have to do with Teana?" she paused, her eyes flashing in realization. "You can't be serious, Zireria. You really think that Teana posses Etherion?"_

_Zireria laughed again. "It explains a lot, doesn't it? How Teana can summon other gods, you know as well as I do that Etherion is able to do that," she shook her head. "I'm surprised you didn't think about it sooner."_

_"Is that all, Zireria? Or are you here to taunt me some more?"_

_Zireria laughed again, backing away into the shadows. "That is all for now, but watch out, sister. I'll be coming for you soon, but you won't know when."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Good bye..."_

* * *

**_(Teorna)_**

"My lady, are you alright now?"

Zireria blinked, staring up into Amon's eyes. He held her tightly, brushing her black hair gently. "You've been out for awhile," he said slowly. "I hoped that your message went as planned."

Zireria nodded, a smile lighting her features. "Oh, it went according to plan alright,"she stretched her arms around his neck. "Besides, there is something I need you to do."

"What?"

"I need you to attack the palace."

* * *

Review! Song is the same as always. The magic Etherion came from the anime and manga Rave master. And it's recommended to watch and read by me!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's note: **Story only has a few more chapters to go! I may even finish this story today. Maybe. This chapter may be a bit short, so I do apologize._

_**Warnings: **None _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing but minor OC's excluding Zireria and Tenionia_

_And my heart is a hollow plain,_

_For the devil to dance again,_

_And the room was too quiet,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

**_(Teorna with Bakura, Marik and Rasui)_**

"Bakura, when are we going to strike against the stupid queen? I'm tired of waiting."

Bakura glanced down at the boy, giving his horse a pat before climbing on it. "When we gather more people. We will be back; don't worry."

The boy did not look very excited about that information. His eyes went down cast and his feet began to shuffle the dirt on the hard ground. "I wasn't going to worry," he mumbled. "I just wanted some food for my family."

Marik glanced at Bakura. "We could do a small raid, couldn't we?"

"With what, fifty something people? Marik, the palace has more guards there right now then citizens. It's best to gather more thieves and other fighters before returning."

Rasui's eyes lit up. "Can I come with you two?"

Bakura looked down at the small boy, seeing his brown eyes looking hopefully up at him. He sighed, shaking his head. "No, Rasui," he began. "Your place is to stay here and gather up the people here. Be ready for when we return with more help."

Rasui didn't look all to thrilled with that order, but he nodded his head. Bakura leaned down and ruffled his hair, causing the boy to swat his hand away with a playful look on his face. "When will you return?"

"I cannot say when, but we will be back. With your help and the help of your people, we will take down Zireria."

Rasui looked up at him hopefully. "Do you promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

**(Atem and Seto)**

"We need to send his body back to the palace."

Atem snapped his head towards Seto. "What?" he asked, surprise evident in his voice. "Why?"

Seto sighed, irritation blowing out of his nose. "Because the body needs to be buried properly," he crossed his arms over his chest. "Besides, the soldiers are complaining about the smell. No one will come near his tent."

Atem narrowed his eyes. "So Mahad isn't a human being now? He's just a body?"

"I didn't say that, I said..."

Atem stood up, grabbing his triangular blond hair with his hands and tugging them sharply. He paced around the room, ignoring the fact that Seto was still in the room, silent as always. "I just can't stand it anymore!" Atem growled, his eyes not meeting Seto's. "Mahad is gone, Amon hasn't attacked for almost two months, we haven't seen any of our friends for four months, and we might die out here in this war."

Seto inched forward, his steps small and quiet. "I am aware that we might die out here," he added the last part a bit more gently. "But Mahad wouldn't want you to start freaking out like this. You know he would be upset."

Atem frowned. "I know, I know," he sat back down in his seat, holding his head in his hands. "I just...wish this war would be over already. I want to return home to everyone, including Teana and...Tenionia."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "You have got to be kidding me. You actually like that princess?"

Atem's cheeks darkened. "Yes, I won't deny it," his eyes met Seto's. "She isn't a bad person, Seto. If you took the time to get to know her, you'd find out that you two may actually get along."

Seto snorted. "The day we get along is the day Amon comes over saying that Zireria is a bitch. It's not going to happen."

"Give her a chance."

"No."

Atem gave him an exasperated look. "And what about Isis? Will you ever admit your feelings for her? Or will you both just continue to parade around the illusion that you two are friends?"

"What point are you trying to make?" Seto stepped towards him. "Isn't it my business how I handle my relationships?"

Atem held up his hands. "I'm just saying that I don't want to die out here without telling our loved ones that we love them," he glanced out of the open tent flap. "Before it's too late."

Seto sat down in a chair next to him, resting his chin in his hands. "I assure you, My Pharaoh, that we will return home."

"You're sure on this?"

"Very sure."

* * *

**(Pharaoh's palace)**

"You're telling me I have Etherion? What in Zeus' name is Etherion?"

Tenionia winced at the sound of Teana's voice. The Grecian princess seemed to be getting gumpier and more tired as the days went on. She sighed, nodding her head. "Yes, I believe you have a magic called Etherion. Etherion is a type of magic that can make time run wild."

Teana frowned, resting her hand on her abdomen. "But why is it so special? I mean, there are tones of magicians around in Egypt and in Teorna. What makes it so special?"

"Because only one person has ever been recorded to have it, and from what I looked up a few hours ago, she was Greek," Tenionia's eyes closed before reopening to face Teana's. "Etherion is that rare, and from what I have read, it is very dangerous."

"Dangerous? How?"

"Time is not something to meddle with, Teana. Every magician, light or dark, knows that. If you travled back in time and someone you knew saw you, it would upset the timeline."

"Oh...well that doesn't sound good."

"Believe me, it's not. Bad things happen to those who meddle with time."

Teana sighed. "Then if it's so dangerous, why would someone be allowed to have it? Wouldn't that person have to be killed?"

Tenionia shrugged. "Only one known person has had it, so we don't know. If the magic hasn't shown up for a while, then I assume it is kept under control by something," she shook her head again. "But how you have it is a mystery to me. It had to have been inherited, it had to!"

"How do you know?"

She shrugged. "I don't know for sure, but the one who had Etherion died only a year ago."

"Do you know what her name was?"

"That I do not know. It was never recorded."

Teana shook her head. "That explains a little, but not much," she looked at her friend with firm eyes. "If Etherion can make time go wild, how would it explain how I can summon different gods?"

Tenionia shrugged. "Along with time, it deals with space as well. That means you can channel your magic for your gods to come into Egypt. That is my theory, at least."

Teana sighed. "We've been trying to figure this out for months, and on this day, June twenty first, we finally figure it out."

"It's strange, I know."

She shook her head. "But still, I'm very glad we were able to figure out something," she glanced down at her abdomen again. "I think I'm going to go rest now; I'm pretty tired."

"Alright, I will speak with you later."

* * *

**(Outside the palace walls a mile away)**

"Amon, is your group battalion ready?"

Amon looked at Zireria, nodding his head. "We're ready, my Queen. We're awaiting your command to attack."

Zireria smirked, grabbing her battle crown and placing it on her head. She turned towards her troops, the smirk on her face growing more and more vicious. "My men, when the sun sets tonight, we will attack!"

The men around her cheered, thrusting their spears and swords into the air. Amon looked at Zireria gently. "Are you sure now is the time to attack? Won't your sister be expecting us?"

Zireria shook her head. "No, well, that priestess might have a vision, but by then it will be too late," she moved her hair over her shoulder. "You aren't nervous are you?"

"Mo m'lady."

"Good."

* * *

Review please! Song is the same as it usually is


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's note: **Ever have that feeling when all your friends abandon you? Yeah, I'm feeling like that right now. _

_**Warnings: **Violence, but nothing too bad_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing but minor OC's excluding Zireria and Tenionia_

_I was looking for a breath of life,_

_A little touch of heavenly light,_

_But all the choirs in my head sing,_

_No, oh, oh, oh_

**_(Palace of Egypt)_**

A lone guard walked the halls of the palace, the spear in his hand tapping against the cold stone ground. The wind howled furiously outside, scattering dust into the halls. He coughed, covering his mouth with his arm.

"Are you alright there, Abasi?"

Abasi turned to see Lady Tenionia walking towards him, her long white dress flowing behind her. He bowed respectfully to her, his eyes to the floor. "It is nothing I can't handle, princess," his eyes did not leave the floor. "May I ask what you are still doing up?"

Tenionia nodded. "I came to get a basin of water. Princess Teana is having pains."

"What? Should I call for a healer?"

Tenionia smiled, shaking her head. "No, the baby is just getting restless. I think it's almost time."

"Oh, I see."

Tenionia was about to say something more, but a scream from the throne room stopped her. She and Abasi exchanged glances and rushed towards the sound, only to see one of the maids, a young girl named Ahura standing in the center, blood pouring from a sword in her back, the tip pointing from her stomach. Blood dripped down her chin and her mouthed formed a small oh, as if she were trying to say something.

"Abasi, Lady Tenionia," she gasped. "Run...it's...a...trap..."

The figure behind her pulled out the sword, ignoring the fact that that the girl's body crashed to the floor with a harsh thump. Tenionia narrowed her eyes, light magic building up in her hands. "Who are you?" she growled. "Show yourself!"

A woman with long, straight, black hair stepped out from the shadows, dressed in battle gear and a sword that dripped with crimson blood. "Hello sister," Zireria sneered. "I told you I would come."

"Zireria!"

Zireria smirked. "How have you been?" she looked around the room, seeing more guards and Isis enter the room. "It appears you were ready for me. I congrajulate you on that."

Tenionia muttered something, the magic in her hands building until it formed an armor around her body. "Leave Zireria!" the magic started to glow, almost to the point where it was blinding. "I will not allow you to attack right now, not while Lady Teana is having pains."

Zireria's eyes widened, the smirk growing. "So the little brat is finally arriving into this world?" she gave a cruel laugh, raising the hairs of several guards in the palace. "Maybe I should pay little Merope a visit."

"You will not go near her!"

Amon stepped forward, his sword raised to Tenionia's chin. "I do not believe you are in any position to be making any threats, Princess."

"Neither are you!"

Amon turned his head to see Isis standing behind him, a blade pressed to the small of his back. Her turquoise eyes gleamed in the firelight, making them look cold. Zireria hissed, black shadows gathering in her palms. "Step away from him, you little bitch!"

Isis shook her head. "Then make him step away from Lady Tenionia."

Amon smirked, his hand twitching before he swung around and back handed Isis with the back of his hand. Figures moved after that, soldiers taking on the Teornan guards without hesitation. Tenionia rushed to Isis' aid, but a strong pull pushed her back, sending her flying into the wall with a harsh crack. She cried out as her right arm cracked due to the impact. "Zireria, sister," she hissed. "Stop!"

"It's too late for that now," Zireria whipped her face with a black whip made from her magic. "Get up and fight!"

Tenionia stared at the ground, glaring down as it as the white magic gathered back into her hands, her eyes flashing. "If it's a fight you want," she growled, staggering up and her eyes glowing. "Then it's a fight you will get!"

She held her palms toward her sister, the white magic slamming her sister into the wall. Zireria growled, pushing two of her own soldiers off of her as she strode back towards her sister, the whip gathering again. "It seems you've grown weaker," she snarled. "You'll be easier to take down now."

Teniona made the magic form into a white sword, running towards her sister as Zireria did the same. Their magic blades crashed into one another, repeating over and over again. Out of the corner of her eye, Tenionia could see Isis holding her own against Amon, her necklace providing visions of all the moves he would make. Amon was a strong fighter, she would give him that, but she could see that Isis knew that as well.

"Pay attention!"

Another strong wave of dark magic hit her across the face, sending her flying on her back. She ground, coughing up blood as Zireria sauntered over, the black sword planted towards her chest.

"It seems a shame to have to kill you too," the older woman smirked. "You have the same look mother had when I killed her."

Tenionia growled. "I may have lost my fond feelings of her, but I will not allow you to mock her death!"

"And what will you do to stop me?"

Tenionia let a sad look cross her face as she held her palm up towards her sister. "Then I must kill you. As much as it pains me to do so, if it is what I must do, then I will do it!"

She waved her hand, chanting out a spell as the white magic engulfed Zireria like a box. It only held her for a minute, for soon black cracks began to appear before the magic burst into dust. Tenionia flinched, seeing her sister even angrier than before. "Is that all you've got?" Zireria laughed, her black eyes shinning with an insane glow. "I expected better from you! And you claim to be the most powerful light magician in the land!"

Tenionia hissed. "I do not claim anything! I am what I am and I know what I know. You know I'm not one for boasting. I thought you knew that better than anyone!"

Zireria's eyes seemed to darken even further. "Don't you ever, try to tell me what I know," she hurled a ball of black magic. "You know nothing about me!"

She nearly avoided the blast, using her magic to create a shield. She knew that blood was running down the side of her face, but she did not care. No one's appearance mattered. All except for one. And with that one appearance, she screamed out.

"TEANA! GET OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

"Ahh!"

Teana clutched her abdomen in pain, sweat pouring down her face. The pains were coming even faster, to the point where she thought her body would split into two. Tenionia had been in her room, but had quickly left when the pains had started. That was around two hours ago. The dial next to her table said it was thirty minutes past nine. Where was her friend? She had promised to return quickly.

"Ahh!" the pain hit again, this time even harder as she tried to stand up. "Oh Hera please help me!"

She practically dragged herself into the throne room, wondering where all the noise was coming from. She stood in the arch way, her face as pale as death and cold sweat slipped off her brow to the bottom of her chin, slipping down like rain off a leaf. Tenionia spotted her from her spot against Zireria, and her face contorted with horror.

"TEANA! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Zireria let out another laugh, gathering more shadow magic into her hands and hurling it at Teana. Tenionia let out a scream of fear, knowing full well that she wouldn't reach Teana in time. Another wave of pain hit again, and she slumped to the ground, the beam of shadow magic coming even quicker.

"TEANA!"

_"Merope..."_

_Teana opened her eyes. She was surrounded by silver; warm and rich. She blinked, her ice colored eyes trying to take in where she was. "Am I dead?" she asked herself outloud. "Am I in Hades?"_

_"No, my sweet child."_

_She gasped, and the image of her mother appeared. She looked younger, healthier. As if all those years of labor had not taken its toll on her. Teana stood up, hugging her mother tightly. "Mother," she whispered. "How? Why?"_

_Her mother stroked her hair, tilting her chin to look at her. "I saved you at the last minute. You are not dead, but your physical body is here, here in this void of time and space."_

_Teana stared at her. "That doesn't make much sense."_

_"I know, but you have to try and understand, my sweet Merope," she sighed. "It's time I tell you something. Something I should have told you years ago."_

_"What?"_

_Her mother sighed. "I have been watching you for a long time since my departure. My suspicions have been confimed as of late. You, as of now, are the last carrier of Etherion."_

_Teana stepped back. "How do you know of this power?"_

_A bitter smile crossed her mother's complection. "Because Merope, I have Etherion in me as well. Even though I walk the land of Elysian, the power still resides in me, though it is dormant," she crossed her arms over her lap. "Your father did not know I had the dangerous magic in me until my final days. Even though your father was a cruel tyrant at times, I did love him very much. Though my life was in danger, I still loved him."_

_"How did you know I have this power?"_

_"I was suspicious of it when you were a child. No one else noticed, but I did. I looked for the signs in all my children. Maia didn't have it, nor did Electra, Taygete, Alcyone, Celaeno, or Sterope. Neither did Atlas, for that fact, but out of seven daughters, you inherited it."_

_Teana wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "But the magic is dangerous. My friend Tenionia even said so."_

_Her mother shook her head. "You are not dangerous, Merope. The magic may be dangerous, but that does not make you dangerous. Or even evil for that matter. I know my own daughter, and she is not evil."_

_Teana smiled. "Thank you."_

_The older woman nodded. "Now, it's time for you to return to the battle field," she held a finger to Teana's lips. "I know you don't think you're ready to embrace the power, but now isn't the time to be doubtful. Your friends need your help."_

_Teana frowned, placing a hand on her abdomen. "Will my son inherit the power?"_

_"That I do not know. There may be a chance that your sisters' children inherit it, but I am not sure. Perhaps, there is a chance."_

_She sighed, narrowing her eyes. "Alright," she began, taking a deep breath. "I'll fight for my friends, but I have no idea how to control or use my powers. Did you ever use yours?"_

_Her mother frowned. "I never used them much when I was alive" she noted the look on her daughter's face with consideration. "But I did know how to control it."_

_"How? How can you teach me how to control it with so little time?"_

_"By giving you my memories of the power. I give you my knowledge."_

_She took Teana by the arms, bringing her closer towards her. She placed her right hand on Teana's left shoulder, and her left hand on Teana's forhead. Teana closed her eyes, noticing the silver glow that shined faintly around them. They stood there for several minutes, and her mother's eyes had begun to glow silver. _

_"Merope, open your eyes."_

_And Teana opened her eyes._

"TEANA!"

Tenionia watched as the shadow magic surrounded Teana, and the only thing she could do was sink to her knees, her head in her hands. This was her fault. All her fault! She should have told Teana to stay put and now...now, her friend was most likely dead.

"Tenionia! Look!"

She looked up, hearing Mana call out to her. She looked up, her dark eyes widening at the scene. The shadow that had surrounded Teana was beginning to bubble, and its of it were beginning to disappear. The magic rippled one last time before a powerful blast of silver ripped it apart, dispelling the magic away. As the magic disappeared, she could see her friend standing in the center of it. Her eyes were not blue anymore, but a pure shade of silver.

"Teana?" she whispered, rising on shaky legs. "Are you?"

Teana turned to her. "Stay back, Tenionia."

Zireria growled. "So the Etherion user finally decides to use her magic," black magic began to form again. "Let's see what you've got, little girl."

She rushed forward, the magic gathering into a new shape. All Teana did was hold up her right palm, shooting out an invisible force that knocked Zireria off her feet. The dark haired woman growled. "Nice, but is that all you can do?"

Teana just stared passively at her. "You should have taken your sister's advice," she closed her eyes, giving a deep sigh. "You should have ran when you had the chance."

All Zireria did was stare at the girl with a mixture of emotions ranging from fear, confusion, and then pure rage. Teana left her hands at her sides, her palms upwards as she called out. "I ask for the assistance of Gaea! The mother of the titans and giants!"

The palace rumbled, causing everything to shake and tear apart. Everyone cried out as they lost their balance, clutching onto whoever, or whatever they could find to support them. The silver emanating off Teana's body seemed to be gathering behind her. The magic gathered to the form of a woman, or it appeared to be anyway. It towered over all of them by at least fifteen ft. and stared down at them with silver eyes.

"This is Gaea, one of the first archons," Teana said outloud. "I have channeled the Etherion inside me to open a doorway for Gaea to enter."

"That explains everything," Isis murmured. "It makes sense now."

Zireria growled, turning to Amon. "Attack! Now!"

"M'lady, I'm not sure that is so wise."

Zireria curled her upper lip. "Defying your queen's orders. Amon?" her voice had dropped dangerously low and she turned back to Teana. "If they won't take care of you, I will do it myself!"

She ran towards the archon, who stared down at the tiny queen dismissively. The archon stepped forward, waving her hand and knocking Zireria into the wall with a harsh crack. The Teornan guards just stared as their queen slumped to the ground. Amon was the only one who reacted; quickly rushing forward and gathering her in his arms. "Fall back!" he commanded. "Fall back!"

The soldiers ran out of the room as fast as they could, not even pausing to look back at the archon that had gathered. The silver aura from Teana vanished soon after that, along with the archon she had summoned. Abasi quickly caught her, pressing hand to her wrist. "She's alive," he said after a few minutes.

Teana opened her eyes shortly afterwards, blinking up at her friends wearily. "What happened?"

"You just summoned the archon Gaea," Mana answered back simply. "It was pretty cool."

"Indeed," Isis started. "How did you manage to do that? How could you control it?"

Teana stared at her hands. "My mother...she came to me and said that she had Etherion," she looked to Tenionia's shocked face. "It makes sense. The last user died a year ago, and my mother died a year ago."

The estranged princess frowned. "Yes, that is true, but," she trailed off. "Did you kill my sister?"

"I don't know. I didn't really think on killing her, but if I did, I am sorry, Tenionia."

Tenionia just shook her head. "That doesn't matter right now, what matters that is that you are alright and that your son is fine," she pressed a hand to her abdomen. "We need to get you to bed."

Teana nodded, a small smile forming on her face, but it quickly vanished. Her friends stared at her in confusion, wondering why it had vanished so quickly. She glanced down at her abdomen, seeing a puddle of water forming.

"Everyone," she started in a quiet voice. "My water just broke."

* * *

Review please! Song is the same as the last time! Longest chapter yet! Almost 3,000 words


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's note: **Not too long until the story is finished. Kind of sad though, I had fun working on this. Oh well._

_**Warnings: **Um, is labor violent? Probably_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing but minor OC's excluding Zireria and Tenionia. I also own this bowl of ice cream_

_Shadow lies between us,_

_As you came; so you shall leave from us,_

_All things must past away,_

_All life is doomed to fade_

**_(Palace in Egypt)_**

"Isis! Abasi! Help me!"

Tenionia laid Teana down onto the floor gently, pushing up the ends of her dress to end of Teana's stomach. She looked back towards the guard and priestess. "Isis, hold one of her hands, Abasi, go get some water and a cloth. Hurry!"

"Right away, m'lady!"

Tenionia nodded, seeing Mana grab Teana's other hand. She looked back to the task ahead. Teana was pale, and gasping as the contractions continued on. She looked down towards the opening of her body, seeing a small head at the end. "Teana," she instructed. "I need you to take deep breaths. Can you do that for me?"

Teana nodded, inhaling deeply. Tenionia narrowed her eyes. "I know this will hurt, but you need to push. The head is crowning and the only way for me to get him is for you to push."

Teana let out a shaky breath. "Just get him out of there! He won't be able to breathe!"

"Then push!"

"Ahhh!" Teana cried out, squeezing her eyes shut and giving a push. Tenionia smiled softly, watching as the head inched forward. "That's it, Teana, he's moving. Keep going!"

She gave another push, a curt scream soon following. She squeezed Isis and Mana's hands even tighter. Her knuckles had turned even whiter than before, and her face was a mixture of anguish and fear. "Is he out yet?" she asked, giving another push.

"No, but he's coming Teana. I've already got the head out."

Teana gave another cry and push, though this one was stronger than before. Tenionia nodded, speaking more encouraging words to the Grecian girl. "You're doing great, Teana, just one more push!"

"Ahhh!"

Tenionia gently pulled the rest of the child out, listening to it's high pitched cry. The baby's eyes were closed and was covered with blood, but Tenionia thought that he was beautiful none the less. She looked down at the lower region, her eyes widening.

"Teana," she breathed out. "It's a girl. You have a daughter."

Teana looked at her with wide eyes. "A daughter? Can...Can I hold her?"

She handed the screaming infant to her mother. Teana just held her close to her chest, tears falling from her eyes. "She's beautiful," she gasped. "I never thought I would have daughter. I always pictured a son, but this is just wonderful as well!"

Tenionia smiled. "Any birth going smoothly is wonderful. I'm just glad she's healthy."

"Me too, I-" her sentence was cut short by another cry. The three women just looked at her in horror. Tenionia looked down, the smile instantly fading.

"Holy Ra," she hissed. "There's another one in there!"

"What?"

Tenionia looked at Mana. "Take the baby and go to Abasi to get her cleaned. Now!"

Mana took the baby away from Teana, hurrying around the bodies of the dead to go to Abasi. Teana watched the whole time as her daughter was taken away before giving another scream. She pushed hard, wanting nothing more than for the pain to be gone.

"He's coming, Teana! You're doing great! Just a little more!"

"Just get him out!

Tenionia grabbed the small body carefully, pulling out slowly as Teana kept pushing. With one final push, she grabbed the babe out and held him close to her body. She looked down at the crying infant, a grin on her face. "You have a son, Teana. Who would have thought that you would have twins?"

Teana took him from her, the color slowly returning to her face. "He's beautiful," she whispered. "To think, I've had two little ones inside me at the same time."

"It's pretty amazing, I know."

Teana smiled down at her son gently, tracing his bloody face. "He needs to be cleaned," she started. "Can I hold my daughter again?"

Tenionia nodded, seeing Mana come back with the small baby, now wrapped in a white cloth. Teana took her daughter, cooing softly at the infant. Her daughter looked up at her with big, bright, ice colored eyes.

"She's got your eyes," Mana said. "She's going to be pretty."

Teana nodded, holding the small baby close to her. "Her name is Rhea," she announced suddenly. "Rhea."

"Rhea?"

"Yes, Rhea."

Tenionia nodded. "It's your decision," she smiled at the tiny princess. "If Teana wants her to be Rhea, that she will be Rhea."

Abasi stepped into the room with a bucket of warm water. Tenionia placed the small boy inside, scrubbing him off gently. She wrapped him in a white cloth before handing him back to Teana. She took Rhea from her and held her close, seeing the small blue eyes look up at her.

Teana looked at her son. "As I said months ago, his name will be Lysander."

"Lysander. Rhea and Lysander," Tenionia nodded. "I like it."

Teana nodded, looking into her son's eyes. He stared up at her with grayish lavender eyes, causing her breath to hitch. Her son had his father's eyes. This was not good.

"Is something wrong, Teana?"

Teana shook her head. "I'm just tired, that's all. I would like to go lie down."

Isis took Lysander from her, holding him carefully in her arms. Abasi hooked his arms under Teana's legs and carried her to her room, laying her down on her bed before standing back for further instructions.

She fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**(Month later)**

"So, they were born on the day you were attacked?"

Teana nodded, fanning herself with a fan as Atem held Rhea in his arms, watching her with curious eyes. "Yes, she and Lysander were born at a slightly inconvenient time, but I suppose we don't choose the day we come into this world.

Atem nodded. "I guess," he looked down at the baby. "It's strange that she has white hair. Are you sure you didn't know who your attacker was?"

Teana nodded. "I'm sure. I've been trying to remember, but I keep drawing a blank," she looked down at Lysander sadly. "I'm sure someday I'll remember, but as of now, I don't."

Lysander blinked up at her, the wind ruffling his dark brown hair. He stretched his arms up, blinking every so often. Teana smiled, feeling his tiny hands wrap around her finger. "He's a very sweet boy," she said to Atem. "And he doesn't cry very often."

"Am I to assume Rhea does?"

Teana nodded. "She does, but I love her anyway," she glanced at the maids in the corner. "Though there are times that I think the maids want to throw her out a window. But they won't."

"Of course they wouldn't," Atem let out a laugh. "They'd be in a lot of trouble if they did."

Teana smiled before looking into the hallway, seeing Tenionia standing there talking to Mana about something. Since Mahad's death, it was now the light magician's job to train her. Sighing, she turned back to Atem, who was now solely focused on Teana.

"Do you like her, Atem?" Teana teased. "If you do, you should tell her."

Atem blushed. "I couldn't," he looked at her again. "At least, not right now."

She raised an eye brow to that statement. "Why not? You should tell her, or you'll miss your chance. Besides, the worse she can do is not return your feelings," she placed a hand on his arm. "Tell her before you leave, alright?"

He nodded. "You're very wise, Teana," he set Rhea down and stood up. "One day, you'll find someone who loves you very much."

Teana just watched him as he walked away, a sad smile forming on her face. "But Atem," she whispered. "I already know someone who loves me very much. You just wouldn't like him, or me, very much if you found out."

* * *

Review! Song was Arwen's song from Lord of the rings


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's note: **FINAL CHAPTER! Man, I'm going to miss working on this, but all good things must come to an end_

_**Warnings: **None_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing but minor OC's excluding Zireria and Tenionia. I also own this chocolate frog_

**_(In Teorna)_**

"What do you mean that damn bitch had her baby?"

Amon flinched at the sound of his queen's voice. Zireria glared at him from her spot on her bed, painfully trying to sit up. His queen looked awful. The healers said she would live, but her body was covered with bandages, and underneath those bandages were bruises, broken bones, and possibly some scars. Also, a portion of her hair had been sizzled off, and like most girls, she was not pleased about that.

"Yes," he answered back slowly, not wanting to anger her even more. "She had her children."

"Children?"

"Yes, she had twins. A girl and a boy."

The glare from Zireria's face fell as she let out a laugh. "Oh, this is perfect," she cackled, leaning back onto her bed. "Oh, I never though she would have had twins. This is just perfect!"

Amon just stared at her. "How is this perfect?"

Zireria just grinned and shook her head. "Just you wait, Amon," she let out another laugh. "We'll lie low for a while, maybe a few years, and then, when they least expect it, we'll attack."

Amon nodded. "Are you sure this will work? Won't there priestess sense us coming?"

"Not if we don't plan anything for a few years."

Amon rubbed his chin with his index and forefinger. "I don't know if that will work, m'lady," he narrowed his eyes. "We'll still have to fight them, but maybe we can attack the palace when no one is around, like the last time."

Zireria nodded. "I look more into how to fight Etherion, but in the mean time, we lay low. Understood?"

"Yes my Queen."

Zireria grinned and closed her eyes, returning to her rest as Amon closed the door to her room. _'Just you wait, sister dear,'_ she said to herself, the grin turning into a smirk. _'I will kill you, and everyone close to you. No matter what the cost.'_

* * *

_"You are my world, my darling,"_

_"What a wonderful world I see,"_

_"You are the song I'm singing,"_

_"You're my beautiful melody,"_

Teana smiled down at her Rhea as she picked the tiny baby up, holding her gently in her arms. Only a month had past since the twins were born, but already, people were beginning to love them. She hummed under her breath as she continued to hold her daughter, amazed by how soft she was. The baby blinked up at her with big blue eyes, waving her arms up at her.

"If only your father could see you,' she murmured quietly. "I'm sure he'd agree that you are a very beautiful girl."

She put Rhea back down and picked up Lysander, looking into his eyes. The same eyes as his father. "And you, my precious Lysander," she held his head close to her heart. "I'm sure he would be very proud of you. That I am sure of."

* * *

"Tenionia!"

Teninoia turned around, seeing Atem run closer to her. She stopped, waiting for him to catch up with her. "Yes, Atem?" she asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

Atem held an arm up on the wall, taking deep breaths as he tried to catch his breath. "I have...something...to tell you," he started between breaths. "Before I leave tomorrow, I must tell you something."

"Yes, what is it?"

He blushed slightly, not meeting her eyes for a second. "Before I leave, I wanted to tell you that," he met her eyes. "I love you Tenionia, more than any other girl I have met before."

Tenionia stared at him, her cheeks turning red. "I...I am flattered, Atem," her blush darkened. "I had always thought you loved Teana."

Atem shook his head. "I love her as a friend, and besides, if I did love her, I don't think she'd return the feelings with all that she's going through right now," he smiled at her. "I love you, Tenionia. I just wanted to tell you that. If you return the feelings, I would truly be happy, but if you don't, I am happy to be your friend."

He pressed her hand before letting go, taking off down the hall. Tenionia only stared at him, her jaw slightly a gape. Who knew that Atem would like her out of all people.

"Atem!"

Atem turned around, only to see Tenionia fly at him with open arms. His eyes widened as she pressed her lips to his in a gentle way. He blinked at her rapidly when she let go, unable to say anything for a few seconds. "T...Tenionia?"

She gave him a hug. "I love you too, Atem. I was just waiting for you to admit it."

He smiled. "I must have kept you waiting for a long time."

"That you did."

He pressed his lips back to her, which she responded back eagerly. They stood there for a long time, smiling at each other with their hands still entwined. Almost as if they were meant to be like that.

And for a moment, things finally felt as if they would be peaceful.

* * *

Review please! Song in the middle was Down to the sea from the little mermaid 2. Thanks for reading the story!

Blood thirsty Angle is leaving the place...for now


End file.
